If I Can't Have You
by KimChoYura9977
Summary: Chapter 5 update. the last battle #plak. this is the end of yewook story. will be a sad or happy ending? review please
1. Chapter 1

**IF I CAN'T HAVE YOU**

**MAIN CAST: KIM JONGWOON AND KIM RYEOWOOK**

**OTHER CAST: BANYAK**

**GENDERSWITCH**

**RATED: T**

**PART: 1/?**

**DISCLAIMER: SEMUA CHARA PUNYA TUHAN, ALUR CERITA PUNYA AUTHOR**

**SUMMARY: WOOKIE MENCINTAI YESUNG, TAPI YESUNG TIDAK BISA MENCINTAINYA KARENA SUATU HAL. **

**YAOI, ROMANCE, HURT, VIOLENCE**

**Happy reading ^.^  
><strong>

RYEOWOOK POV

"Kim Ryeowook! Sampai kapan kau mau tidur? Sudah jam 7 lewat. Ini kan hari pertama semester barumu." Sayup-sayup ku dengar suara eomma. Aish kenapa sih liburan musim panas harus berlalu dengan cepat.

"Ne, aku bangun."

Cepat-cepat kubuka selimut hello kitty-ku dan segera masuk ke kamar mandi. Lebih baik mengikuti perkataan eomma daripada harus mendengar omelannya yang super duper panjang.

Perkenalkan, namaku Kim Ryeowook tapi panggil saja Wookie. Aku anak tunggal dari pasangan Kim Hangeng dan Kim Heechul. Walaupun anak tunggal, aku tidak manja loh. Dari kecil aku sudah dididik untuk menjadi mandiri oleh appa dan eomma seperti memasak sendiri, membereskan kamar, yah walaupun kadang-kadang males juga hehehe. Sekarang aku kuliah di SJ University fakultas kedokteran semester 3 (baru masuk semester 3 sih).

"Eomaaaa!" Seruku lalu memeluk eomma-ku tersayang dari belakang.

"Apa sih chagi, cepatan sarapan sana." Kata eomma yang lagi sibuk dengan urusan kantornya.

"Appa gak dipeluk juga nih?" Tanya appa dengan nada melas. Aku nyengir lalu langsung memeluk appa-ku yang keturuan cina itu.

"Appaaaa!"

"Ayo sarapan dulu, nanti kau terlambat ke kampus, chagiya." Kata eomma lalu duduk di sebelah Appa. "Yeay bulgogi. Gomawo eomma." Kataku melihat makanan kesukaanku terhidang di atas meja. "Cheonmaneyo chagiya." Jawab eomma sambil tersenyum manis.

0000000000000

"Kim Ryeowook!" Seru seseorang membuatku menoleh ke asal suaranya.

Aku tersenyum melihat salah satu sahabatku yang super enerjik, Lee Hyukjae, berlari ke arahku.

"Annyeong, Hyukkie." Sapaku saat Hyukkie, panggilan akrab Hyukjae, sampai di sebelahku denga nafas ngos-ngosan. "Annyeong. Aish kau ini tuli atau apaan sih? Daritadi aku panggil gak denger ya?" Tanya Hyukkie dengan tampang kesalnya.

"Eh masa? Aku gak denger loh."

"Aigooo Wookie, kau kena virus tuli-nya si Siwon ya?" Seketika aku langsung muram mendengar Hyukkie mengucapkan nama namja itu. Ya, namja yang memutuskanku saat liburan kemaren.

Namja yang bernama lengkap Choi Siwon yang sudah kupacari selama 17 bulan itu memutuskanku secara sepihak. Sepihak dan alasannya pun tidak jelas. Beberapa hari setelah kami putus, aku mendengar kalau ia pacaran dengan salah satu yeoja centil yang bisa dibilang primadonanya kampus, Im Yoona. Banyak orang yang menyayangkan hubungan kami.

Beberapa orang berkomentar seperti "Kok Siwon mau ya sama yeoja murahan kayak Yoona? Kasihan ya Wookie, padahal kan dia lebih baik daripada si Yoona itu."

Aku tidak terlalu memusingkan urusan itu, walaupun masih ada rasa sakit di hatiku. Bagaimana tidak sakit kalau kau diputuskan secara sepihak oleh pacarmu? Aku juga masih sedikit sensitif kalau seseorang mengucapkan namanya kepadaku.

"Ya, Wookie-ah jangan melamun." Tegur Hyukkie membuatku sadar. Ternyata kami sudah sampai di aula kampus untuk acara pembukaan semester baru.

Setela acara pembukaan semester berakhir, kami segera masuk ke kelas masing-masing. Aku dan Hyukjae beda fakultas, aku berada di fakultas kedokteran sedangkan Hyukjae berada di fakultas ekonomi. "Ne Wookie, kita bertemu lagi pas istirahat ya." Kata Hyukkie lalu berlari menuju kelasnya. Aku pun tersenyum lalu masuk ke kelasku.

Yesung POV

"Annyeong Kim Yesung imnida. Saya mahasiswa baru di sini, mohon bantuannya." Ucapku seraya membungkuk. "Ne, Yesung-sshi, silahkan duduk di sebelah sana." Kata songsaengnim sambil menunjuk sebuah kursi kosong di barisan belakang. Aku duduk di sebelah namja berkacamata berwajah tampan dengan rambut ikal cokelatnya serta kulit putih yang pucat.

"Annyeong, Cho Kyuhyun imnida." Katanya sambil menjulurkan lengannya, mengajakku salaman.

"Annyeong Kyuhyun-sshi, Kim Yesung imnida." Jawabku sambil menjabat tangannya.

"Panggil Kyuhyun saja. Lagian, mungkin aku lebih muda darimu."

"Maksudmu?"

Kyuhyun tersenyum. "Ne, aku seharusnya masih semester 2. Tapi aku loncat kelas dan sekarang ada di semester 4." Kata Kyuhyun santai tanpa bermaksud menyombongkan diri. "Oh ne, jadi umurmu baru 19 tahun?" Tanyaku yang dibalas anggukan oleh Kyuhyun. "Pinter juga kau bisa loncat kelas." Kataku sambil tersenyum. "Ah gomawo. Hyung pindahan dari mana?" Tanya Kyuhyun.

"Taiwan."

Jujur, aku malas membicarakan masa laluku. Ya masa lalu yang hanya diketahui oleh keluargaku dan... keluarganya. Masa lalu yang cukup kelam. Obrolan kami terhenti karena Jonghyun songsaengnim sudah memulai pelajaran hari itu.

000000000000000000

"Hyung, mau ke cafetaria?" Tanya Kyuhyun setelah Jonghyun songsaengnim keluar dari kelas.

"Ne, aku belum tahu cafetaria-nya di mana, Kyu."

Di sepanjang perjalanan menuju cafetaria, Kyuhyun menjelaskan tentang kelas-kelas yang ada di SJ University. Fakultas arsitektur satu gedung dengan fakultas kedokteran dan ekonomi yang terdiri dari 3 lantai. Lantai pertama diisi oleh anak-anak semester 1 dan 2, lalu lantai kedua diisi oleh anak-anak semester 3 dan 4, dan lantai tiga diisi oleh anak-anak semster 5 dan 6. Tiba-tiba Kyuhyun berhenti di salah satu kelas.

"Sebentar ya Hyung."

Sementara Kyuhyun masuk, aku membaca papan yang tertera di depan kelas tersebut. Kelas Ekonomi 3-A.

"Ne, gomawo. Yuk hyung kita ke cafetaria, aku sudah lapar." Kata Kyuhyun sambil menuruni tangga. "Kau cari siapa, Kyu?" Tanyaku penasaran. "Oh itu, cari Sungmin. Dia pacarku, hyung." Jawab Kyuhyun tersenyum. Aku hanya mengangguk.

Ngomongin pacar, aku jadi ingat dia. Aish sudahlah Yesung, kau pindah ke sini untuk melupakannya kan?

"Hyung sudah punya pacar?" Perkataan Kyuhyun membuat lamunanku buyar. "A-aniyo, aku belum punya pacar." Belum, tapi baru saja kehilangan...

"Annyeong. Ya hyung, Perkenalkan ini Lee Sungmin, kekasihku."

Perkataan Kyuhyun kembali membuat lamunanku buyar. Ternyata kami sudah sampai di cafetaria. Seorang gadis manis tersenyum kepadaku.

"Annyeong, Lee Sungmin imnida." Gadis itu menjulurkan tangannya mengajakku salaman. "Ne, Kim Yesung imnida." Jawabku sambil menjabat tangannya. Oh jadi ini kekasihnya Kyuhyun, manis juga.

"Hyung, ini teman-teman Sungmin. Lee Hyukjae dan Kim Ryeowook."

Deg! Seketika jantungku berhenti berdetak melihat salah satu teman Sungmin. Wajahnya... wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Sunyoung.

"Yo Hyung! Jangan bengong." Terdengar suara Kyuhyun yang kembali membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Ahahaha, mian. Kyu, a-aku ke toilet dulu ya sebentar."

Ku langkahkan kakiku menuju toilet. Kukunci salah satu bilik paling ujung. Ya tuhan, wajahnya mirip sekali dengan Sunyoung. Matanya, bibir merahnya, kulitnya yang putih bersih. Gak mungkin itu Sunyoung. Sunyoung sudah meninggal. Lagian nama gadis itu juga bukan Park Sunyoung. Kim...Kim siapa sih tadi namanya.

"Yesung hyung, kau di mana?" Kudengar Kyuhyun memanggilku. "Ne aku diujung sini. Sebentar Kyu." Aku pun menekan tombol flush sehingga terdengar bunyi air seolah-olah aku baru saja memakai kloset. Ku buka pintu bilik. "Gwaenchana hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan raut wajah cemas. "Gwaenchanayo Kyu, tadi perutku tiba-tiba sakit." Jawabku berbohong. "Oh, ya sudah ayo kita balik lagi ke cafetaria." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara dari pengeras yang dipasang di setiap sudut gedung.

"Panggilan kepada Kim Yesung, kelas arsitektur 4-B dipanggil ke ruang dosen sekarang juga. Sekali lagi..."

"Yah Kyu, aku dipanggil dosen. Mian, besok kita makan bareng lagi deh."

"Ok deh hyung. Mau aku anterin gak?"

"Gak usah, aku sudah tahu kok ruang dosennya. Sekali lagi mianhae ya Kyu." Kataku lagi. "Ne, gak apa-apa hyung. Sampai ketemu di kelas nanti." Jawab Kyuhyun.

RYEOWOOK POV

"Annyeong, huh, hari pertama masuk sudah ada tugas." Kudengar suara cempreng Hyukkie yang mengeluh. "Jung songsaengnim kejam!" Kembali kudengar suara khasnya. "Memangnya apa sih tugasnya? Oh annyeong Sungmin. Aku baru melihatmu." Kataku saat melihat Lee Sungmin, salah satu anak fakultas ekonomi yang datang bersama Hyukkie. Walaupun berbeda fakultas, aku, Hyukkie, dan Sungmin sangat dekat karena kami berasal dari SMA yang sama. "Hehehe, tadi aku telat, Wookie." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum memamerkan gigi kelincinya. "Aish kau ini, hari pertama masuk sudah telat." Kataku yang hanya disambut tawa oleh Sungmin. "Kau tidak tahu kebiasaan susah bangunku."

"Annyeong. Ya hyung, perkenalkan ini Lee Sungmin."

Pandangan kami bertiga tertuju kepada Cho Kyuhyun, kekasih dari Sungmin, bersama seorang namja, sepertinya mahasiswa baru. Satu hal saat aku memandang namja itu. Tampan. Rambut cokelatnya yang berantakan, bibir merah tipis, kulit putih serta mata sipitnya.

"Annyeong Lee Sungmin imnida." Namja itu membalas uluran tangan Sungmin. "Ne, Kim Yesung imnida." Jawab namja itu. Kim Yesung, nama yang bagus untuk namja setampan dia.

"Hyung, ini teman-teman Sungmin, Lee Hyukjae dan Kim Ryeowook." Aku tersenyum kepadanya. Namun Yesung membulatkan matanya saat melihatku. Persis seperti orang terkejut. Beberapa saat aku memandanginya bingung.

"Yo hyung! Jangan bengong." Yesung terkejut dan seperti tersadar dari lamunannya.

"Ahahaha mian, a-aku ke toilet dulu Kyu." Ia pun langsung kabur menuju toilet.

"Kenapa dia? Aneh sekali saat melihat Wookie?" Tanya Hyukkie bingung. "Teman barumu, Kyu?" Tanya Sungmin saat Kyuhyun duduk di sebelahnya. "Ne, pindahan dari Taiwan." Jawab Kyuhyun lalu mencium pipi Sungmin sekilas membuat si bunny itu blushing. "Oh please deh kalo mau pacaran jangan di sini." Kata Hyukkie protes melihat tingkah pasangan Kyumin di depannya. "Ih Hyukkie noona protes mulu kerjaannya. Entar nambah tua loh." Jawab Kyuhyun asal sambil menyenderkan kepalanya di pundak Sungmin.

"Eh Kyu, coba kau susul temanmu itu. Siapa tau dia sakit mendadak. Kulihat mukanya pucat tadi."

"Males ah Wookie noona. Yesung hyung kan bukan anak kecil lagi."

"Wookie benar Kyu. Dia kan baru masuk di sini. Siapa tahu dia butuh bantuan." Kini Sungmin angkat bicara.

"Arraseo. Nanti aku balik lagi ya, Minnie chagi." Ia pun mencium bibir Sungmin sekilas lalu pergi ke toilet pria, meninggalkan bunny-nya yang blushing. "Aish Minnie-ah lebay." Gumam Hyukkie. "Ya Lee Hyukjae, memangnya kau gak blushing kalau Donghae menciummu, hah?" Hyukkie hanya menjulurkan lidahnya kepada Sungmin. "Sudah kalian ini masih saja sering berantem." Kataku melerai kedua sahabatku ini.

00000000000000000000

Tok tok tok

"Ya silahkan masuk."

Aku pun segera masuk ke dalam ruang kesehatan. "Sunbae memanggil saya?" Tanyaku kepada seorang sunbae-ku yang sekarang ada di semester 4. "Ne, Ryeowook-ah. Kau sudah tahu kan kalau kau jadi ketua Unit Kesehatan?" Tanya sunbae yang bernama Tiffany Hwang itu kepadaku. "Ne, sunbae." Jawabku.

"Ini semua berkas-berkas Unit Kesehatan. Semua yang terkait dengan Unit Kesehatan ada di sini. Dan ini kunci ruang kesehatan. Semua tanggung jawab sekarang ada padamu."

"Ne, sunbae. Kamshamnida." Jawabku sambil menerima kunci tersebut. "Untuk pembentukan jadwal piket, kau bicarakan dengan anggota inti yang lain. Kalau bisa besok sudah ada jadwalnya ya." Aku mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Ne, kau boleh balik ke kelasmu sekarang. Gomawo Ryeowook-ah." Aku pun segera keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Aku mulai melihat-lihat berkas yang diberikan Tiffany tadi.

"AAAA!" Karena sibuk memperhatikan berkas-berkas, aku tak sadar jika ada genangan air di depanku. Hampir saja aku terjatuh jika seseorang tidak menahanku. Aku mendongak memandang wajah penyelamatku. "Hati-hati." Wajah Kim Yesung hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahku. Jantungku langsung berdetak lebih cepat dari biasanya. Apa karena efek melihat wajah Yesung yang tampan dari jarak sedekat ini? Ia pun langsung membantuku untuk berdiri. "Go-gomawo Yesung-Oppa." Jawabku malu. "Ne, lain kali hati-hati kalau jalan." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum samar. "Ne, Oppa. Sekali lagi go-gomawo." Jawabku terbata-bata. "Kau mau balik ke kelas kan?" Tanyanya. Aku mengangguk. "Ayo sekalian ke atas." Kami pun berjalan bersama menuju lantai 2.

"Oppa, kelasku di sini." Kataku berdiri di depan kelas kedokteran 3-C. "Oh, kalau begitu aku ke kelas ya. Sampai jumpa lagi, Ryeowook-ah." Katanya lalu meninggalkanku. Aku memandangi sosoknya yang menjauh. "Yesung Oppa tampan." Gumamku lalu masuk kelas. Sepertinya, aku sedang jatuh cinta.

NORMAL POV

Yesung melangkahkan kakinya keluar dari ruang administrasi. Ia baru saja menyelesaikan urusan surat kepindahannya. Gedung kampus sudah mulai sepi karena kegiatan belajar mengajar sudah selesai dari satu setengah jam yang lalu. Merasa haus, ia pun melangkahkan kakinya menuju cafetaria. Gambaran kejadian tadi siang kembali teringat. Ia kabur saat melihat wajah Kim Ryeowook yang sangat mirip dengan mantan pacarnya di Taiwan dulu, Park Sunyoung. Benar-benar mirip. Jika mengingat Sunyoung, ia menjadi sedih. Kembali ia harus mengingat penyebab kematian Sunyoung. Ya, Sunyoung sudah tiada dan penyebabnya adalah dirinya. Dirinya yang waktu itu sangat dikuasai amarah dan ego membuat sang kekasih kehilangan nyawanya. Penyebab yang lebih detailnya hanya ia, keluarganya, dan keluarga Sunyoung yang tahu.

"Cola-nya satu, ahjusshi." Katanya kepada penjual soft drink yang ada di cafetaria tersebut. "Ne, silahkan." Yesung pun mengambil sekaleng cola itu setelah membayarnya. Ia meneguk cola tersebut sambil melangkah menuju gerbang kampus.

"Yesung-Oppa."

YESUNG POV

"Yesung Oppa."

Sebuah seruan membuatku menoleh. Rasanya seperti melihat Sunyoung berlari. Tapi itu bukan Sunyoung, itu Kim Ryeowook. "Kau belum pulang, Ryeowook-ah?" Tanyaku berusaha untuk tidak memandangnya.

"Panggil saja aku Wookie."

"Ne, wookie."

"Belum, aku habis ada rapat. Oppa sendiri?" Tanyanya balik. "Aku habis mengurus surat kepindahan." Jawabku sebelum meneguk cola.

"Oh ya, kapten basket di sini siapa?" Tanyaku tiba-tiba teringat dengan lembar ekskul yag tadi diberikan dosen. Aku berniat mau ikut klub basket.

"Kapten basket ya? Choi Siwon, anak fakultas kedokteran semester 3."

Apa Cuma perasaanku saja atau gadis itu menjadi muram saat aku bertanya tentang kapten basket. Aku menoleh sekilas dan melihatnya diam dengan bibir maju beberapa senti. Aish, persis saat Sunyoung lagi ngambek. Aku menghela nafas berusaha untuk menghilangkan bayangan wajah Sunyoung. Aku harus bisa melupakannya. Kami sampai di gerbang depan.

"Kau di jemput?"

"Ne, Oppa."

Beberapa saat kemudian, sebuah mobil berhenti di depan kami. "Oppa mau bareng?" Tanyanya sopan. "Enggak usah. Aku naik bis saja." Dia tersenyum. "Baiklah kalau begitu, aku duluan ya Oppa." Sebelum ia masuk mobil, -entah apa yang kupikirkan- aku membelai rambutnya pelan membuatnya memandangku. Beberapa saat kami berpandangan. "Ne, pulanglah." Kataku akhirnya. Dengan gugup ia masuk ke mobil sambil memberikan senyum terakhirnya kepadaku. Wookie memang manis. Tapi, apakah aku bisa mencintainya?

RYEOWOOK POV

Bel tanda istirahat sudah berbunyi. Aku segera melangkahkan kaki menuju lokerku yang berada di sebuah koridor khusus loker. Aku menyimpan beberapa buku lalu mengambil buku-buku lain untuk pelajaran berikutnya. Saat aku menutup pintu, seorang yeoja yang sangat aku benci sudah berdiri di sampingku. Ia bersandar ke loker dengan gaya angkuhnya.

"Oh hai Miss Tukang Ngerebut Pacar Orang." Sapaku sinis.

"Well, Wookie, gimana rasanya musim panas tanpa ciuman dari Siwon? Apa kau merasa 'dingin'?" Ok, yeoja ini berusaha untuk memanas-manasiku.

"Oh itu sangat menyenangkan mengingat dia lebih memilih yeoja murahan sepertiMU!" Jawabku pedas.

"Yah, berarti aku lebih beruntung darimu. Summer romance with Choi Siwon."

Detik berikutnya aku langsung menampar Yoona dan mendorongnya ke loker. Anak-anak sudah mulai berkumpul untuk melihat kami... berkelahi mungkin.

"Dengar ya, aku gak peduli bagaimana musim panasmu, cowo barumu, dan apa yang kau lakukan. Siapa juga yang mau mendengar cerita yeoja murahan sepertimu. Kerjanya Cuma bisa merebut pacar orang saja! Gak penting tau gak!"

PLAK! Kini Yoona yang menamparku.

"Jaga omonganmu, Kim Ryeowook! Dasar yeoja lemah. Cuma bisa marah dan nangis doang. Dasar lemah!" Balas Yoona tak kalah pedasnya. Aku berteriak marah lalu menjambak rambutnya.

"Kim Ryeowook, kelas detensi sekarang juga!"

Aku menatap Yoona yang terlihat senang mendengarku masuk kelas detensi. Seringai terlihat jelas di wajahnya. Aku langsung menyambar kertas detensi dari Park songsaengnim dan berjalan menuju kelas detensi di lantai 3. Aku bukan yeoja lemah. Aku berusaha untuk selalu sabar. Aku tak mau menangis hanya karena cinta. Aku gak boleh nangis, aku kuat, aku tidak lemah. Ku buka pintu kelas detensi perlahan. Betapa terkejutnya aku melihat dua namja yang sudah ada di sana. Choi Siwon dan Kim Yesung.

"Ya Kim Ryeowook, ada apa?" Tanya Sunny songsaengnim.

Aku mengacungkan kertas detensi. Sunny songsaengnim mendesah pelan. "Baiklah, silahkan masuk, Ryeowook-ah." Aku pun masuk ruang detensi dan duduk di sebelah Siwon. Sebenarnya aku enggan duduk di sebelahnya. Tapi, hanya kursi di sebelahnya yang kosong. Beberapa saat hening saat Sunny songsaengnim membaca kertas detensiku.

"Kim Ryeowook, kau tertangkap sedang menyiksa Im Yoona. Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan kepadanya?" Tanya Sunny songsaengnim. Aku merasa Siwon bergerak di kursinya.

"Menamparnya, mendorongnya, menarik rambutnya dan berteriak kepadanya."

"Kau tahu kalau berkelahi antar pelajar sangat dilarang di SJ University?" tanya Sunny songsaengnim tegas. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kalian bertiga sama saja. Mengapa di awal-awal semester baru harus ada perkelahian? Ryeowook-ah, jelaskan mengapa kau melakukan itu kepada Im Yoona?"

"Emosi." Beberapa saat Sunny songsaengnim hanya diam.

"Ya sudah, karena ini hari pertama masuk semester baru, kalian enggak akan songsaengnim hukum. Tapi kalian janji, ini semua gak akan terulang lagi." Kami bertiga mengangguk.

"Ok kalau begitu. Ryeowook-ah, kau kan pengurus ruang kesehatan, bisa tolong obati Yesung? Ku rasa memarnya cukup parah."

Beberapa saat aku terdiam. Berdua sama Yesung di ruang kesehatan?

"Tak usah songsaengnim. Saya baik-baik saja." Kata Yesung cepat.

"Tidak Yesung, kau mau belajar dengan kondisi mata dan pipi yang lebam? Dan aku baru saja melihat ada darah yang menetes dari bibirmu." Jawab Sunny songsaengnim. Aku melirik Siwon. Dia terlihat, iri mungkin?

"Bagaimana Yesung oppa? Kalau kau tidak mau, aku harus segera ke kelas." Kataku lembut. Yesung memandangku.

"Baiklah."

"Siwon, kau bisa kembali ke kelasmu. Memarmu tidak separah Yesung." Kata Sunny songsaengnim. Dengan kesal Siwon keluar kelas detensi.

00000000000

Sesampainya di ruang kesehatan, aku langsung mengompres mata kiri Yesung yang lebam.

"Apa pengelihatan mata kirimu bermasalah?" Dia menggeleng.

"Tapi rasaya perih sekali." Aku hanya tersenyum.

"Ada yang terjadi dengan Oppa dan Siwon?" Tanyaku. Dia mengangkat bahu. "Saat aku menghampirinya di gym, dia langsung menonjokku. Trus dia bilang kalau aku tak boleh mendekatimu." Katanya.

"Lalu Oppa membalasnya?" Dia mengangguk.

Lalu aku mengambil tissu dan membasahinya dengan air. Lalu dengan pelan aku menyentuh bibirnya dan mulai membasahi bibir yang berdarah itu. Sesaat kami berpandangan, seperti saat ia menolongku saat hampir terjatuh itu. Matanya berwarna hitam, indah sekali. Tapi... mata itu seperti menyiratkan kerinduan dan... kesedihan? Aku baru menyadari kalau Yesung selalu memperhatikanku dengan sorot seperti ini. Ada apa denganku sehingga ia selalu melihatku dengan sorot mata yang sama?

"Mianhae." Kataku lalu membuang tissu itu ke tempat sampah. Aku terdiam. Yesung sangat tampan. Dengan matanya yang hitam seperti malam dan rambutnya yang cokelat, begitu mempesona.

"Wookie, aku kembali ke kelas dulu ya. Gomawo sudah mengobatiku. Sampai jumpa." Katanya langsung keluar ruang kesehatan. Yesung, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi denganmu?

YESUNG POV

BRAKK! Aku membanting tas lalu ikut membanting tubuhku di kasur. Pusing, mataku sakit. Sakit karena ditonjok namja babbo itu.

_Flashback_

_Saat istirahat, aku pergi ke gym kampus. Menurut Kyuhyun, anggota basket suka ngumpul di sana saat istirahat. Gym terlihat sepi saat aku sampai di sana. Namun ada seorang namja berbadan kekar sedang bermain basket, sendirian. _

"_Permisi." Sapaku berusaha untuk menarik perhatian si namja._

_Mendengar sapaanku, si namja itu menghentikan permainannya. "Kau Choi Siwon?" Tanyaku kepada namja tersebut. Ia hanya diam sambil memandangiku. Ia pun mendekat dan _

_BUGH! Tonjokannya mengenai pipiku. _

"_Hei, aku datang dengan baik-baik kenapa malah kau tonjok?" Tanyaku marah. "Bukan urusanmu!" _

_BUGH! Satu tonjokan kembali mendarat di wajahku. Kini mengenai mata sebelah kiriku."Apa masalahmu? Kita belum saling kenal!" Kataku protes. "Aku gak peduli. Ingat, jangan dekati Kim Ryeowook lagi, atau kau mati ditanganku."_

_BUGH! Kini sebuah tonjokan mendarat di wajahnya. Beberapa saat kami melempar pandangan benci satu sama lain. Apa apaan namja ini? Aku baru datang langsung ia tonjok. "Apa urusanmu dengan Kim Ryeowook? Apa hakmu melarangku untuk mendekatinya?" Tanyaku. Amarah mulai menguasaiku._

_Siwon kembali menonjokku tepat di bibir. Kurasakan darah segar mengalir dari bibirku. Aku kesal, aku marah. Baku hantam pun tak dapat dihindarkan. Walaupun badanku lebih kecil darinya, aku masih bisa melawan namja ini. "Kalian berdua berhenti!" _

_Seorang guru, sepertinya pelatih klub basket datang menghampiri kami berdua. Beliau langsung menyeret kami menuju ruang detensi. _

Aku menutup mata lalu menghela nafas. Apa sebenarnya salahku sampai namja itu melarangku untuk dekat dengan Wookie? Tapi tunggu, sepertinya aku pernah melihat namja itu. Tapi kapan? Aku lupa. Rasanya pernah, wajahnya tak asing. Choi Siwon, Choi Siwon, Choi Siwon, di mana aku pernah bertemu dengan namja itu?

"Arrgghh"

Pikiran yang menumpuk membuatku makin pusing. "Aish mengenalnya pun tidak, tapi dia malah menonjokku. Dasar gak punya otak." Umpatku.

000000000000000

"Yesung, yesungie bangun." Ku buka mataku perlahan, terlihat Kibum ahjumma sudah duduk di tepi tempat tidurku. "Sudah jam 7 malam, kau gak mau makan malam?" Tanya Kibum ahjumma lembut.

"Ya ampun Yesungie, kau habis berantem sama siapa?" Kibum ahjumma terkejut melihat mukaku yang lebam.

"Tadi, itu di kampus, ahjumma. Tapi udah diobatin sama temen Yesung kok. Udah gak sakit." Jawabku takut membuat Kibum ahjumma makin khawatir. "Ya sudah kamu mandi sana lalu makan malam, arra?" Aku mengangguk.

"Arraseo ahjumma."

00000000000000000

"Kau berantem sama siapa, Yesungie?" Tanya Changmin ahjusshi saat kami makan malam. "Sama temen, ahjusshi." Jawabku singkat. "Kenapa?" Aku hanya diam.

"Kalau kau diam, ahjusshi akan beri tahu eomma dan appa-mu."

"Ku mohon jangan beri tahu eomma dan appa. Aku bisa diseret pulang ke Taiwan."

"Ya sudah, ceritakan masalahmu. Di sini ahjusshi sama ahjumma adalah orangtuamu."

Memang benar. Sejak aku pindah ke Seoul, aku tinggal bersama Kibum ahjumma dan Changmin ahjusshi. Kibum ahjumma adalah adik-nya appa. Beliau menikah dengan Changmin ahjusshi yang bekerja di salah satu perusahaan di Seoul. Saat mendengar rencana appa untuk memindahkanku ke Seoul karena masalah Sunyoung itu, Kibum ahjumma dengan senang hati mengajakku untuk tinggal di rumahnya. Ya, selama menikah 3 tahun, Kibum ahjumma dan Changmin ahjusshi belum punya anak. Sekarang, orangtuaku adalah Kibum ahjumma dan Changmin ahjusshi. Jadi, setiap masalah yang aku perbuat, mereka yang akan turun tangan. Tapi tidak untuk masalah perasaanku kepada Wookie.

NORMAL POV

Ruangan itu gelap. Hanya diterangi oleh sinar bulan yang memancar melalui celah-celah jendela yang tidak ditutupi tirai. Seorang namja berada di atas kasur berukuran king size itu. Namun ia tidak tertidur, melainkan hanya terlentang sambil memandangi langit-langit kamarnya. Sebuah laptop berada di sebelahnya, dibiarkan menyala. Layarnya menampilkan gambar seorang yeoja.

Yeoja manis berambut pirang panjang yang terlihat sangat bahagia.

Namja itu memandang layar laptopnya. Ia kembali teringat kenangan indah yang ia lalui bersama yeoja tersebut. Tapi itu hanya sebuah kenangan. Kenangan... karena yeoja tersebut sudah tiada, meninggal.

Namja itu mengambil ponselnya. Di layarnya tertera gambar yang sangat mirip dengan yeoja di layar laptopnya. Bedanya, yeoja di layar ponselnya memiliki rambut cokelat pendek sebahu, tapi tak memberikan kesan berbeda dengan yeoja di layar laptopnya. Namja itu pun membanting laya laptopnya agar tertutup. Ia memejamkan mata.

"Tak akan kubiarkan kau mendekatinya, Kim Yesung."

- TBC -

Annyeong para readers.

Author Liu di sini dan saya author baru di di sini dan ini FF pertama saya *bahasa belibet. Jadi, mohon maaf ya kalo ff-nya mash ngebingungin karena author juga masih belajar ngebuat ff hehehe :p maaf juga kalo jalan ceritanya masih amburadul hehehe

kali ini ff-nya tentang yewook dulu yaaaa, soalnya ya gitu, author maunya buat ff yewook dulu *digetok readers

Sip deh, author minta review yaaaa. kalo review-nya banyak author lanjutin ke chapter selanjutnya. ok ok?

gomawo yang sudah baca :)


	2. Chapter 2

**If I Can't Have You**

**Chapter: 2**

**Main cast: (still) Yewook couple**

**Genderswitch**

**Rated: T**

**Happy reading ^.^**

NORMAL POV

Hari minggu pagi yang cerah. Di salah satu rumah di kawasan *author males mikirinnya*, terlihat dua orang yeoja sedang memasak.

"Wookie chagi, kau sudah menyeduh air untuk tehnya?" Tanya seorang yeoja yang terlihat lebih tua dari yeoja yang satu lagi.

"Sudah eomma. Sini, biar aku yang mencucinya." Kata yeoja yang lebih muda sambil mengambil alih pekerjaan yeoja yang dipanggilnya 'eomma' tadi. Yap, di pagi ini, seorang Kim Ryeowook sedang membantu sang eomma, Kim Heechul, memasak untuk sarapan keluarga kecil mereka *emang Heenim bisa masak? #plak*

15 menit kemudian, masakan yang mereka masak tadi pun matang. Wookie mulai menata meja sementara sang eomma sibuk menuangkan masakan-masakan mereka ke piring.

"Appa, sarapannya sudah siap." Panggil Wookie kepada Hangeng Appa yang sedang sibuk baca kamus cina-korea #plak -maksudnya- baca koran di beranda belakang rumah mereka yang menghadap ke halaman belakang. Sang appa langsung menggulung korannya lalu masuk ke dapur merangkap ruang makan tersebut.

"Hm... kayaknya enak nih."

"Iya dong, kan anak appa yang paling pinter masak ini yang buat." Jawab Heechul eomma sambil mengelus rambut Wookie pelan.

Beberapa saat hening, hanya terdengar dentingan alat-alat makan. "Kau hari ini gak ada acara, chagiya?" Tanya eomma kepada anak semata wayangnya. "Enggak ada, eomma." Jawab Wookie setelah menelan makanannya. "Gak ada acara kencan, eh?" Kini giliran sang appa yang bertanya. Wajah Wookie seketika memerah. "Aish appa. Aku kan gak punya namjachingu." Sang appa terkekeh melihat wajah anaknya yang memerah malu.

"Ya sudah kalau begitu nanti siang temani eomma belanja, arra?" *belanja mulu kerjaannya si Heenim -_- #plak*

"Arraseo eomma."

YESUNG POV

"Kau gak bosen ngeliatin layar laptop mulu, Sungie?" Aku menoleh ke arah Changmin ahjusshi yang sedang menonton TV. "Aku gak ada kerjaan, ahjusshi." Jawabku asal lalu kembali fokus ke layar laptop. "Kenapa kau gak jalan-jalan aja? Kau kan penghuni baru di sini. Lihat-lihat lingkungan barulah. Siapa tau ketemu yeoja cantik." Aku kembali menoleh ke arah Changmin ahjusshi. "Males lah, ahjusshi. Capek kalo musti jalan."

"Naik motor saja."

Deg! Motor? Aish, aku masih trauma kalo harus naik motor lagi.

"Kenapa? Masih trauma? Ayolah Yesung, masa kau selamaya harus trauma sih? Itu kan hanya masa lalumu, ngapain diingat lagi?"

"Aku takut kelepasan lagi lah."

GREP. Tanganku ditarik Changmin ahjusshi ke garasi. Aku melihat motornya yang diparkir di dekat jendela dapur.

"Sudahlah, jalan-jalan saja. Mumpung ahjusshi lagi baik nih mau minjamin motor."

Ia pun memberiku kunci motornya lalu mendorongku untuk naik ke motornya. "Bentar dulu. Aku mau matiin laptop dulu." Kataku lalu kembali ke ruang TV untuk mematikan laptopku.

"Beneran nih boleh?" Tanyaku ragu kepada Changmin ahjusshi. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. "Kalau aku kelepasan lagi gimana?" Changmin ahjusshi tertawa.

"Ya itu urusanmu."

Aku menatap Changmin ahjusshi jengkel lalu ganti menatap motor hitam di sebelahku. Gak apa-apa kali ya kalau dicoba. Udah lama juga aku gak naik motor. Nanti skill mengendarai motorku hilang *apa sih Oppa -_-*

"Ya sudah, aku pergi dulu ya."

"Ne, hati-hati di jalan Yesungie."

RYEOWOOK POV

Ku ikat tali sepatu olahragaku yang kanan. Lalu pindah ke tali sepatuku yang kiri. Sip, selesai.

"Eomma, appa! Aku lari keliling perumahan dulu ya."

"Ya chagiya, hati-hati di jalan. Pulang sebelum gelap ya."

Yap rutinitasku setiap Sabtu atau Minggu sore, lari keliling perumahan. Biasanya aku lari mengelilingi blok rumahku. Atau kalau lagi semangat bisa sampai dua atau tiga blok yang lain aku lewati. Selain membuat badanku lebih sehat, segala penat yang aku rasakan bisa hilang dengan lari sore ini. Penat sekarang yang aku rasakan... yap tentang Yesung. Tak perlu aku ceritakan ya, soalnya bukan membuang penat itu jauh-jauh, aku malah harus mengingatnya lagi kalo harus menceritakan lagi. *ada yang ngerti gak? Author aja gak ngerti. Udah deh suka-suka wookie aja.* *readers: author bawel!*

"Annyeong Jessica eonni, tanaman baru nih." Godaku kepada salah satu tetanggaku, Jessica Jung, yang sedang mengurusi pot-pot tanamannya.

"Annyeong Wookie. Iya dong, kan aku mau ikutan Go Green supaya bumi kita makin hijau."

Aku tersenyum kepada Jessica eonni yang merupakan aktivis lingkungan itu. Halaman rumahnya yang luas ditanami berbagai macam tanaman, mulai dari pohon-pohon buah, tanaman hias, sampai pot-pot bunga. Aku pun melanjutkan acara lariku. Udara sore hari memang menyegarkan, walaupun tak sesegar udara pagi hari.

"Wookie noona!"

Ku lihat beberapa anak kecil sedang bermain sepeda. Aku melambai kepada anak-anak kecil itu lalu menghampiri mereka.

"Wookie noona kok sendiri? Biasanya kan sama Siwon Oppa?"

Aku tersenyum kecil mendengar salah satu anak kecil itu bertanya tentang Siwon. Dulu saat aku masih pacaran dengan Siwon, aku suka lari sore bareng sama dia. Benar-benar indah deh masa-masa itu. Tapi kan sekarang Siwon lebih memilih yeoja murahan itu daripada aku.

"Untuk sementara ini Siwon Oppa lagi gak bisa datang. Nanti kapan-kapan Siwon Oppa dateng kok." Jawabku asal. Setelah mengobrol sedikit dengan mereka, aku kembali melanjutkan acara lari soreku.

Langit sudah semakin gelap. Aku berhenti di sebuah taman bermain. Taman tersebut sudah mulai sepi, hanya ada beberapa anak SD yang sedang bermain. Aku pun duduk di salah satu bangku taman. Ku luruskan kaki-kakiku yang pegal agar tidak kram. Kuusap keringat yang mengalir di keningku. Aku menoleh ke arah anak-anak SD yang masih asik bermain. Hm... sudah 14 tahun berlalu sejak aku pertama kali masuk SD. Gak kerasa aja ya umurku sudah 20 tahun. Tapi kadang aku masih suka childish sama appa dan eomma.

"Wookie."

Aku menoleh ke suara yang memanggilku. Yesung Oppa melambaikan tangannya dari atas sebuah motor. Wow, Yesung Oppa keren banget. Poninya berterbangan tertiup angin sore, sebuah senyuman terukir di wajah tampannya. Ku langkahkan kakiku menghampirinya.

"Annyeong Oppa. Motormu?"

"Annyeong Wookie. Bukan, ini motor pamanku. Habis ngapain? Keringetan gitu." Tanyanya sambil turun dari motor tersebut. *wookie: abis bakar rumah. Dasar babbo.*

"Lagi istirahat habis lari sore." Yesung mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Oppa habis dari mana?" Tanyaku penasaran. "Enggak, tadi aku Cuma jalan-jalan doang. Aku kan penghuni baru di sini, jadi mau lihat-lihat tetangga juga." Aku mengangguk. "Memangnya rumah Oppa di mana?" Tanyaku. "Di blok 3. Aku tinggal di bersama ahjusshi dan ahjumma-ku."

"Oh, memangnya orangtua Oppa di mana?"

"Orangtuaku tinggal di Taiwan. Aku kan pindahan dari Taiwan."

Aku kembali mengangguk. Keheningan melanda kami berdua. Anak-anak SD yang sedang bermain tadi sudah pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Udara sore mulai diganti oleh udara malam yang dingin.

"Belum pulang? Memangnya rumahmu di mana?" Tanya Yesung membuyarkan lamunanku.

"Itu di blok sini kok. Tapi agak ke belakang dikit."

"Mau ku antar?"

"Eh? Gak usah, biar aku jalan kaki aja. Lagian juga gak terlalu jauh kok."

Yesung tersenyum. "Udah malam, gak baik yeoja manis kayak kamu jalan malem-malem. Ayo cepetan naik. Biar aku tahu juga rumahmu di mana." Mukaku memerah mendengar Yesung oppa bilang aku manis. Aish, ternyata dia orangnya pedulian juga ya, apalagi sama yeoja.

"Ayo Wookie, jangan bengong dong."

Aku tersenyum lalu segera duduk di belakang Yesung Oppa. "Tenang, aku bawanya pelan-pelan kok." Katanya setelah aku sudah duduk di belakangnya.

Pelan-pelan dia menjalankan motor tersebut. Aku hanya bisa tersenyum senang. Aigooo, naik motor berdua sama orang yang kau suka, bagaimana tidak senang? Aku pun menunjukan jalan menuju rumahku. 5 menit kemudian, kami berdua sampai di depan rumahku.

"Gomawo Oppa sudah mengantarku. Mau mampir?"

Yesung oppa menggeleng. "Sudah malam. Lain kali aku akan mampir kok." Aku mengangguk lalu tersenyum. "Oppa, sekali lagi gomawo ya." Yesung tersenyum lalu mengusap kepalaku lembut. Aku senang saat namja itu mengusap kepalaku. Hangat. Dan sentuhan itu membuat jantungku kembali berdetak lebih cepat.

"Ne, cepat tidur ya. Besok kan kau harus kuliah lagi." Aish, dia peduli sekali denganku.

"Ne, hati-hati ya Oppa." Yesung pun naik ke motornya. "Aku pulang dulu Wookie, sampai jumpa besok di kampus." Setelah Yesung oppa pergi, aku langsung masuk ke rumah.

YESUNG POV

Aku memejamkan mataku. Aku kembali teringat dengan Sunyoung. Kenapa sih setelah aku dekat dengan Wookie, pasti langsung kepikiran Sunyoung. Apa karena wajah mereka yang mirip?

_Yesung ingat, kau pindah ke Seoul untuk melupakan Sunyoung, kan? Berarti kau harus melakukan segala cara agar benar-benar melupakannya. Dan satu-satunya cara untuk melupakan Sunyoung adalah dengan menjauhi Kim Ryeowook. _

Ya benar, kalau aku menjauhi Ryeowook, aku tak mungkin terbayang Sunyoung lagi kan? Tapi apa benar keputusanku ini? Apa terdengarnya terlalu egois atau menyakitkan?

Aku menjambak rambutku kesal. Aku frustasi. Sunyoung, gadis yang selalu membayangiku, sekarang ditambah Ryeowook, gadis yang mirip dengan Sunyoung yang mulai membayangiku, atau mungkin dia mulai mengambil hatiku. Haruskah aku menjauhi salah satunya untuk melupakan yang satu lagi?

NORMAL POV

Kelas arsitektur 4-B yang awalnya ramai langsung hening saat sang guru, Jonghyun songsaengnim masuk. "Selamat pagi murid-murid. Hari ini, kita akan membagi kelompok untuk tugas pertama kalian. Kalian dibagi berdua-dua dan pasanganya sudah songsaengnim tentukan." Protes mulai terdengar dari murid-murid kelas tersebut. Tak peduli dengan protesan para murid, Jonghyun songsaengnim membuka buku catatannya. Ia mulai membacakan pairing-pairing yang sudah ia tentukan.

"Lee Jinki dengan Kim Keybum"

Seorang murid yang wajahnya mirip ayam #plak tersenyum senang lalu menoleh ke arah seorang yeoja manis di belakangnya. Sang yeoja membalas senyuman namja tersebut.

"Cho Kyuhyun dengan Park Yoochun." Kyuhyun pun langsung menoleh ke namja berjidat jenong #plak yang duduk di belakangnya.

"Ddangkoma dengan Heebum." MWO? *abaikan

"Kim Yesung dengan Henry Lau." *henry di sini jadi cewe ya.*

Yesung yang sedang membaca buku arsitektur, langsung menoleh ke arah seorang yeoja yang duduk 3 baris di depannya. Yeoja tersebut juga memandang ke arahnya lalu tersenyum. Yesung membalas senyuman yeoja tersebut. Beberapa saat ia diam lalu memandang ke arah Henry lagi. Ah sepertinya dia sudah mempunyai sebuah rencana.

RYEOWOOK POV

Aku memilih membolos pelajaran berikutnya. Kalau bosan dengan pelajaran, biasanya aku suka berdiam diri di halaman kampus atau membaca buku di perpustakaan. Kali ini aku memilih untuk membaca buku di perpustakaan. Aku memilih untuk duduk di bawah, di dekat rak buku-buku kedokteran yang agak tersembunyi. Sepi, hanya ada aku dan penjaga perpustakaan.

"Yakin Ry di sini ada bahan materinya? Materi yang kita dapat lumayan susah loh."

Eh? Kayaknya aku kenal suara ini? Ku coba untuk mengintip dari sela-sela rak buku. Omo! Itu Yesung oppa. Ia terlihat sibuk memilih-milih buku bersama seorang yeoja. Ya, seorang yeoja! Sepertinya salah satu teman sekelasnya.

"Tenang saja oppa, perpustakaan SJ University lengkap kok."

Yeoja tersebut berusaha meraih sebuah buku di deretan atas rak. Tiba-tiba tangan Yesung oppa terjulur untuk membantu mengambilkan buku tersebut.

"Gomawo oppa."

"Ne, yuk kita mulai."

Aku melihat mereka berdua duduk di salah satu sofa yang disediakan untuk murid-murid. Yeoja tersebut membuka laptop yang dibawanya, sementara Yesung oppa membalik-balik halaman buku yang ia baca. Mereka terlihat akrab. Terdengar beberapa kali mereka tertawa bersama. Sakit. Aku sakit melihat ke akraban mereka. Atau mungkin aku cemburu?

"Henry, biar aku yang ketik, kau baca yang bagian ini ya."

Ku lihat Yesung Oppa mencondongkan tubuhnya ke arah sang yeoja. Beberapa saat mereka terdiam lalu sang yeoja mengagguk. Ku lihat mereka berdua sempat saling bertatapan. Aish, aku benar-benar cemburu sekarang. Aku langsung menaruh buku yang ku baca asal dan bangkit. Melihat sedikit kegaduhan yang kubuat, pasangan itu menoleh ke arahku.

"Annyeong Wookie, kau tidak ikut pelajaran?" Tanya Yesung Oppa ramah.

"Ani Oppa, aku bolos. Mian kalau aku mengganggu."

Aku pun langsung melangkah keluar perpustakaan dengan hati kesal tanpa peduli dengan pasangan itu yang menatapku bingung.

000000000000000

"Wookieee!" Suara Hyukkie membuyarkan lamunanku. "Kenapa sih? Bengong mulu deh." Katanya lalu duduk di sebelahku. Beberapa saat kemudian Minnie datang dan duduk di sebelah Hyukkie. "Wookie kenapa? Kayak lagi ada masalah?" Tanyanya. "Cerita dong ke kami. Jangan dipendam sendiri masalahnya."

"Tapi kalian jangan bilang siapa-siapa ya?" Kedua sahabatku itu mengangguk.

"Ayolah, kayak kau gak tahu kami berdua aja. Gak mungkin kita ngebocorin rahasia sahabat sendiri." Jawab Hyukkie yang disambut anggukan oleh Minnie.

"Aku suka sama Yesung Oppa."

"MWO?"

"Aish, gak usah lebay gitu juga kali." Jawabku kesal sambil memandang kedua sahabatku yang sedang melongo tak percaya itu.

"Kok bisa?" Aku mengangkat bahu. Sampai sekarang pun aku masih bingung. Tapi aku sangat suka saat Yesung oppa tersenyum kepadaku, membelai rambutku, caranya berbicara. Hanya satu hal yag aku tak suka, sorot matanya itu. Tak pernah berubah dari awal perjumpaan kami.

"Wookie suka sama Yesung oppa sejak kapan?" Aku menoleh ke arah Minnie. "Sejak...sejak pertama kita ketemu di cafetaria waktu itu loh." Kedua sahabatku mengangguk tanda mengerti. "Yang waktu itu Yesung oppa langsung kabur pas ngeliat kamu?" Aku memasang tampang muram ke arah Hyukkie.

"Kira-kira dia kenapa ya sikapnya kayak gitu pas ketemu Wookie?"

Aku mengangkat bahu tanda tak tahu

"Mungkin Wookie mirip kali sama mantannya."

"Ih Hyukkie sok tau."

Aku pun menceritakan moment-moment disaat hanya ada aku dan Yesung oppa *readers tau kan yang mana aja?

"Ya udah kalau kayak gitu, Wookie tembak aja Yesung oppa." Aku memandang Minnie.

"Mati dong kalo di tembak." Jawab Hyukkie inosen sambil memandang Minnie juga.

PLAK! Minnie menepok jidat Hyukkie. "Bukan begitu, babbo. Maksudku, Wookie menyatakan cintanya kepada Yesung oppa."

Aku menyatakan cinta kepada Yesung oppa? Bukan ide yang buruk.

"Dia belum punya pacar kan?"

Aish aku jadi kepikiran kejadian di perpustakaan tadi kan. Aku kembali mengangkat bahu.

"Tadi aku ngeliat dia sama yeoja lain di perpustakaan."

Minnie dan Hyukkie kembali memandangku penasaran. "Siapa yeoja-nya? Siapa tahu aku kenal. Satu kelas juga kan sama Kyu?" Aku mengangguk. "Kalo gak salah tadi Yesung oppa manggil Ry-Ry gitu deh." Jawabku sambil memandang Minnie. "Ry...Ry... oh itu Henry Lau. Anaknya baik kok. Enggak... murahan kayak Yoona." Jawab Minnie sambil berbisik. Kami bertiga tertawa. "Dia itu primadona-nya angkatan di atas kita." Tambah Minnie.

"Jadi, Wookie jadi nih nembak Yesung oppa?"

"Entah lah, aku pikirkan dulu deh."

"Lebih cepat lebih baik. Menurutku sih, Yesung oppa suka deh sama Wookie. Soalnya, Yesung oppa baik plus romantis juga kalo sama Wookie.

Pipiku terasa hangat saat Minnie mengucapkannya. "Dan kayaknya Yesung oppa enggak se-brengsek Siwon." Tambah Hyukkie dengan nada rendah.

Ku lihat sekeliling dan mendapati si kapten basket itu sedang duduk berduaan dengan pacar barunya. Ish, peduli setan aku sama mereka.

"Jadi gimana Wookie?" Tanya Minnie.

Aku berfikir sejenak. Aku mencintai Yesung Oppa, dan menurutku Yesung Oppa juga menyukaiku *wookie pede :p* Jadi...

"Yap, aku akan menyatakan cintaku kepada Yesung Oppa."

"Yeay!" Seru kedua temanku lalu kami bertiga berpelukan *kayak teletubles aja (?)

NORMAL POV

Siang ini matahari bersinar terik. Membuat setiap orang malas untuk jalan-jalan sekedar untuk membeli es krim di depan rumah *hah?*. Tapi tidak bagi seorang yeoja mungil berparas cantik. Yeoja berambut cokelat sebahu itu sedang duduk di sebuah bangku taman. Sendirian. Sepertinya sedang menunggu seseorang *wookie: wooo author sok tau! author: yang buat cerita siapa? wookie: oh iya*

Ok abaikan percakapan gak jelas tadi.

Peluh menetes membasahi kening sang yeoja. Sinar matahari yang menusuk tajam *emang piso -_-* tak dipedulikan oleh yeoja tersebut. Sudah 5 menit ia menunggu orang yang ditunggunya *bahasa ribet*, tapi orang itu tak kunjung datang.

"Wookie!"

Yeoja yang dipanggil Wookie itu langsung menoleh. Senyum terkembag dari bibir mungilnya melihat orang yang ia tunggu akhirnya datang juga. Wookie menghampiri namja tersebut. Namja itu lebih tinggi darinya, membuatnya harus mendongak untuk menatap mata sang namja yang hitam bagai lagit malam. Namja itu menatapnya dengan sorot mata yang sama. Sorot mata yang menyiratkan kesedihan dan kerinduan.

"Oppa, ada yang ingin aku katakan." Wookie pun membuka suara. Ia pun mulai gugup sehingga ia pun menunduk menatap ujung sepatunya untuk mengurangi rasa gugupnya. Tapi ia teringat pesan sang eomma untuk selalu menatap orang yang diajak bicara. Perlahan ia pun mengangkat mukanya lagi memandang sang namja.

"Ya? Ada apa?" Wookie mengambil nafas dalam-dalam lalu membuangnya perlahan.

"Yesung oppa, saranghae. Oppa mau tidak jadi namjachingu-ku?"

"Ani."

JLEB! Rasanya seperti dihempaskan ke bumi secara tiba-tiba. Wookie menatap Yesung nanar. Sedangkan namja itu hanya menatapnya datar, tanpa emosi.

"Wa-waeyeo, Oppa?"

"Mianhae Wookie, tapi aku tak bisa menerimamu. Ada, ada yeoja lain yang aku cintai. Mianhe."

Air mata mulai mengumpul di sudut mata Wookie. Jadi, pemikirannya saat ini salah. Yesung memang tak mencintainya.

"Tapi..."

"Tidak tapi-tapian Wookie. Aku tidak bisa menerimamu. Mianhae, jangan pernah berharap lagi denganku." Jawab Yesung dengan nada yang 'dingin' lalu berbalik meninggalkan Wookie.

"Yesung oppa jahat." Bisiknya namun ternyata Yesung masih bisa mendengarnya. Namja itu menghela nafas sesaat lalu kembali berjalan menjauhi taman yang sudah menjadi saksi bisu penolakannya terhadap cinta seorang Kim Ryeowook.

Sepeninggal Yesung, Wookie kembali duduk di bangku taman tadi. Air matanya pun jatuh perlahan. Ia terisak pelan. Baru kali ini ia ditolak. Hatinya sakit, harapannya hancur. Yesung bahkan menolaknya tanpa pikir panjang. Wookie kembali terisak.

"Wookie."

Ia menoleh, berharap Yesung kembali dan berkata bahwa ia hanya bercanda *maunya si wookie mah. Readers: ih author bacot muncul mulu. author: -ketawa evil-*

Tapi itu bukan Yesung, melainkan Choi Siwon, mantan kekasihnya yang sudah menyakitinya juga. Siwon duduk di sebelah Wookie sementara yeoja itu masih terus terisak. Sebenarnya tadi Siwon ingin langsung pulang setelah acara 'penolakan Yesung'. Namun saat melihat Wookie-nya menangis, ia memilih untuk duduk sebentar. Siapa tahu ia bisa menghentikan tangisan Wookie.

"Sudahlah, Yesung gak ada apa-apanya. Kau bisa cari namja yang lebih baik daripada dia." Kata Siwon sambil menyentuh pundak Wookie yang bergetar karena isakannya. Tanpa disangka, Wookie langsung menyentak tangannya dan bangkit.

"Bukan urusanmu, brengsek."

Wookie pun langsung lari pulang ke rumahnya, meninggalkan Siwon yang masih diam terkejut. Wookie baru saja mengumpatnya dengan kata-kata kasar. Langsung dihadapannya! Live! Omo! *ish si wonppa lebay*.

"Aish, aku kan hanya ingin kau tidak bernasib sama dengan Sunyoung." Kata namja itu sambil memandang Wookie yang mulai menjauh.

-**TBC-**

Yeah! Akhirnya chap 2 diupdate. Dengan jalan cerita yang makin rumit dan belibet dan dan dan... *kehabisan kata-kata*

Update kilat atas permintaan readers yang sudah review. Tapi untuk chapter selanjutnya, Liu gak janji update kilat ya, soalnya Liu udah disibukin sama TO dll. Jadi, mianhae kalo update chapter selanjutnya agak lama.

Ada yang ngerti sama jalan ceritanya? Pada penasaran gak? Harus penasaran! Kalo gak penasaran dicium ddangkoma nih. *todong readers pake ddangkoma* *digetok yesung, ddangkomanya dirampok*

Sekarang author mau bales review readers yang baik hati yang udah mau review *bahasa belibet lagi*

**Kyumin saranghae: **sip deh, ini udah di update kok ^.^ semoga penasaran, gomawo udah direview. Tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya. Liu jamin bakalan lebih seru hehehe

**Eternal clouds: **update kilat! Iya yah yoona ama siwon jahat banget, ish anaknya siapa sih? *loh?* penasaran kan? flashback masa lalu yesung ada di chap 4, tenang aja. gomawo udah komen ^.^

**Kim Min Lee: **Kibum suju chingu ^.^ kalo yang shinee kim keybum. Liu gak mau masangin changmin ama kulkas, takut dikurung di dalem kulkas ama changmin (?) Gomawo udah komen

**Azi CloudYesungiElf****: ***nyanyi Playboy buat Siwon #plak* entar deh habis FF ini kelar, Liu mau nyoba buat yang gak GS. Gomawo buat reviewnya.

**Tachibana Himawari****: **Sudah di update ^.^ semoga makin penasaran hehehe *ketawa evil* wonppa emang awalnya jahat tapi entar-entar baik kok. Gomawo sudah direview

**Yolyol: **mantannya yesung meninggal karena... rahasia deh tunggu di chapter 4 ya. seneng deh kalo demen sama FF pertama Liu. Gomawo sudah mau mereview untuk yang pertama


	3. Chapter 3

**If I Can't Have You**

**Main cast: (always) Kim Jongwoon and Kim Ryeowook**

**Chapter: 3/unknown**

**Rated: T**

**Mian kalau ceritanya kurang bagus. Author lagi mentok dan kekuragan ide. **

**But, happy reading ^.^**

YESUNG POV

Wookie, Kim Ryeowook. Sedang apa dia? Apa dia masih sakit hati aku tolak tadi? Aish, kau jahat banget Kim Yesung. Walaupun aku sudah pernah nolak yeoja, tapi aku merasa ini sangat jahat. Jahat karena aku tega menolak seorang yeoja manis macam Kim Ryeowook. Aku jadi teringat saat Sunyoung nembak aku. Dia sama malu-malunya seperti Wookie tadi. AISH, KENAPA AKU JADI KEPIKIRAN MEREKA BERDUA SIH? Sial!

"Yesungie, temanmu sudah datang tuh."

Aku menoleh ke arah Kibum ahjumma yang menyembulkan kepalanya dari balik pintu. Aku segera bangkit lalu mengikuti Kibum ahjumma turun ke bawah. Ku lihat Henry sudah duduk di kursi ruang tamu. Malam ini aku dan Henry memutuskan untuk melanjutkan tugas Jonghyun songsaengnim di rumah –Changmin ahjusshi dan Kibum ahjumma- yang aku tempati.

"Annyeong Oppa."

"Ne, annyeong Henry. Ayo silahkan masuk." Kataku mengajaknya duduk di hamparan karpet di ruang TV.

"Sebentar ya aku ambil dulu buku-bukunya."

Henry pun mengangguk dan aku langsung naik ke kamarku mengambil tumpukan buku-buku beserta laptopku. Saat turun ke bawah kulihat Kibum ahjumma yang sedang menyajikan berbagai cemilan dan minuman.

"Anggap rumah sendiri aja, Henry-ah."

"Ne ahjumma, kamshamnida."

Aku pun duduk di seberang Henry sambil membuka laptop sementara yeoja itu membuka buku-buku untuk mencari bahan tugas kami.

"Rumahmu di mana, Henry?" Henry yang sedang membaca buku pun menoleh ke arahku. "Di *author males lagi mikirnya*. Enggak jauh kok dari sini." Aku mengangguk walaupun sebenarnya aku gak tau itu di mana *dasar oppa babbo #plak*. Kami pun mulai mengerjakan tugas tersebut. Beberapa kali diselingi dengan obrolan singkat, untuk mengenal satu sama lain. Dia sempat bertanya tentang masa laluku, tapi aku hanya jawab singkat, padat, dan gak jelas *loh*.

"Oppa sudah punya pacar?" Tanyanya sedikit serius.

"Eh pacar? Hm..." aku jadi teringat dengan si Wookie. "Belum, memangnya kenapa? Kau mau jadi pacarku?" Tanyaku balik dan GOTCHA! Wajah Henry langsung memerah.

"A-ani, hanya bertanya."

Aku geli sendiri melihatnya. Walaupun Henry manis, tetap aja Wookie lebih manis.

YA, AKU KEPIKIRAN WOOKIE LAGI KAN?

Aku memandanginya sesaat. Kata Kyuhyun, Henry itu eksis di angkatan kami. Dia cantik, baik, pintar, kaya lagi. Aku berfikir, kalo aku jadian sama dia, mungkin aja aku bisa menjauhi Wookie. Kan kalo aku jadian sama dia otomatis semua perhatianku berpusat kepada yeoja imut ini. Trus aku bisa menjauhi Wookie dan melupakan Sunyoung hehehehe

*author: oppa jahat banget sih! yesung: eh author sinting, yang buat ceritanya siapa sih? author: hehehe mian oppa*. Ok readers, abaikan percakapan tadi.

Jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 10 malam. Kami berdua sudah mulai pegal dan capek. Beberapa kali aku melihat Henry menguap. Sepertinya yeoja itu sudah mulai mengatuk.

"Henry."

"Ne, ada apa Oppa?" Tanyanya. Mata sipitnya sudah mulai sayu gara-gara ngantuk.

"Kau punya orang yang di suka?" Tanyaku langsung. Beberapa saat yeoja itu hanya diam. Dia menundukan wajahnya. Tapi aku bisa melihat rona merah kembali timbul di pipi tembemnya.

"Ne, aku punya orang yang di suka. Memangnya kenapa, Oppa?"

"Ani. Aku ingin tanya, kalau aku nembak kamu, kamu mau nerima gak?" *ditembak? Mati dong :p #digebukin yesung*

GOTCHA UNTUK YANG KEDUA KALINYA! *apa sih si Oppa*. Henry langsung blushing lagi. "Eh? Aku...aku..." Aku hanya tersenyum melihat Henry yang gugup menjawab pertanyaanku.

"Saranghae, Henry Lau." Henry diam sambil menatapku tak percaya.

"Oppa, oppa yakin?"

"Aku yakin 100%. Aku mencintaimu." Jawabku langsung. Beberapa saat dia diam dan akhirnya...

"Ne, saranghae Oppa. Aku mau jadi pacarmu." Aku tersenyum senang. Ne, Henry, sekarang kau bantu aku untuk melupakan Kim Ryeowook dan Park Sunyoung ya. *si Oppa evil banget*

RYEOWOOK POV

Aku pergi ke kampus dengan perasaan kacau. Semalaman aku menangis sampai tidak tidur *ya elah ditolak doang nangis #digetok wookie*. Pelajaran pun tidak ada satupun yang masuk ke otak. Beberapa kali aku ditegur oleh songsaengnim karena melamun. Saat istirahat, aku memilih untuk duduk di halaman kampus. Aku tidak peduli walaupun perutku meraung-raung minta diisi.

"Wookie, gwaenchana?" Tiba-tiba Hyukkie datang dan duduk di sebelahku. Aku menoleh ke arah Hyukkie lalu mulai terisak. Seakan mengerti apa yang terjadi, Hyukkie lalu memelukku dan mengusap punggungku pelan.

"Ne, kau ditolak ya?" aku hanya bisa mengangguk. "Dia, dia nolaknya..." Belum sempat aku menyelesaikan perkataanku, aku kembali terisak. Sakit mengingat kejadian kemaren. Hyukkie hanya diam sambil terus mengelus punggungku lembut.

"Annyeong Wookie, gwaenchana?" Ku dengar suara Minnie yang terdengar cemas. Aku hanya diam. "Dia ditolak Yesung oppa." Jawab Hyukkie pelan.

"Mwo? Yesung? Kau menyukainya, noona?" Kini ku dengar suara Kyuhyun.

"Ne, Kyu. Wookie suka sama Yesung. Kemaren dia nembak Yesung, tapi ditolak." Terang Minnie. Kini ia ikut-ikutan mengusap punggungku.

"Turut berduka cita Wookie noona AWW..." Kyuhyun mengerang kesakitan karena dipukul Minnie.

"Gak ada yang meninggal Kyu." Jawab Hyukkie ikut-ikutan kesel.

Aku pun melepas pelukan Hyukkie. Kini 3 pasang mata sedang memperhatikanku. "Kau terlihat aneh, Wookie." Kata Minnie namun aku hanya diam.

"Ne Wookie noona. Sudah jangan pikirkan Yesung oppa lagi. Dia, dia sudah ada yang punya sekarang." Aku mendongak memandang Kyuhyun bingung, begitupula dengan kedua sahabatku.

"Yesung hyung... jadian sama Henry Lau."

JLEB! Rasanya hatiku ditusuk ribuan pisau. Sakit sekali. Jadi, setelah –atau mungkin sesudah- aku nembak Yesung oppa, dia jadian sama Henry Lau itu? Omo, sakit sekali aku mendengarnya. Aku kembali terisak. Hyukkie pun langsung memelukku lagi.

"Wookie, kalau seperti itu, mendingan kau lupakan Yesung. Daripada kau harus merasakan sakit lagi." Kata Minnie sambil mengusap rambutku.

"Iya, biarkan Yesung Oppa bahagia sama Henry eonni." Kini giliran Hyukkie yang berkomentar.

"Walaupun noona tidak bisa bersama Yesung hyung, tapi noona harus bahagia melihat orang yang noona sayangi bahagia sama orang lain." Kini giliran si Kyuhyun yang berkomentar. Hey, tumben dia bisa ngomong kayak gitu. Biasanya kan dia Cuma bisa ngegombal buat si Minnie doang :p . Aku menggeleng.

"Bagaimana *hiks* aku bisa *hiks* melupakannya *hiks* kalau setiap haru *hiks* aku bertemu dan memikirkannya?" Tanyaku di sela-sela isakan. Minnie membelai rambutku pelan.

"Kau harus bisa menerima takdir ini, Wookie. Kau bisa bahagia kok dengan melihat yesung Oppa bahagia dengan yeoja lain."

"Pasti Tuhan sudah menetapkan takdirmu." Kata Hyukkie sok religius #plak

"Ayolah Wookie, di mana Wookie-ku yang selalu kuat dan tegar dalam menghadapi permasalahan cinta? Di mana Wookie-ku yang tidak akan menangis hanya karena cintanya ditolak oleh seorang namja?

Perkataan Minnie, Hyukkie, dan Kyuhyun memang ada benarnya. Tuhan memang berkehendak lain. Tapi mungkinkah aku bisa melupakan namja itu? Mungkinkah aku bisa merelakan Yesung oppa bahagia dengan Henry di saat aku benar-benar ingin memilikinya? Walaupun aku ingin terus kuat dan tegar, tapi tetap saja aku merasa berat untuk melupakan dan merelakan Yesung Oppa.

YESUNG POV

"Annyeong Oppa. Maaf membuatmu menunggu."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati Henry sudah berdiri di sebelahku. Cantik dan manis. Bibir merahnya terlihat sangat kissable.

"Annyeong Henry chagi. Ah gwaencahana, aku juga baru datang kok." Jawabku lalu menggandeng tangannya masuk ke dalam sebuah restoran.

Malam ini kami kencan untuk yang pertama kalinya. Aku mengajak Henry makan malam di sebuah restoran yang direkomendasikan Changmin ahjusshi yang berada di pusat kota Seoul. Restoran simple namun berkesan romantis. Kami mengambil tempat duduk di dekat jendela, sehingga kami bisa melihat pemandangan kota Seoul yang indah.

"Selamat datang, mau pesan apa?" Seorang pelayan datang sambil menyodorkan daftar menu kepada kami. Aku segera melihat-lihat daftar menu, memilih makanan yang menurutku enak.

" Tenderloin steak dan iced lemon tea. Kau mau pesan apa chagiya?"

"Hm... spaghetti bolognaise dan vanilla milkshake."

Pelayan tersebut mencatat pesanan kami. "Ne, silahkan ditunggu."

"Kau cantik sekali malam ini."

Ucapanku sukses membuat pipi tembem yang seperti mochi itu dihiasi rona merah. Bibirnya melengkung membuat senyuman paling manis.

"Gomawo Oppa, malam ini Oppa juga tampan kok. Keren." Aku tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan Henry.

Kami mengobrol singkat sambil menunggu pesanan datang. Setelah 5 hari pacaran dengannya, aku makin mengenalnya. Henry adalah yeoja mungil cantik yang bersifat manja dan kadang kekanak-kanakan. Tapi di sisi lain, ia bisa menjadi seseorang yang sangat lembut dan sopan. Ia juga baik hati, tidak sombong dan rajin menabung (?). Aku tak akan rela melepaskan yeoja seimut dan sebaik Henry. Aku suka melihat caranya tertawa, tersenyum dan memandangku melalui mata sipitnya. Beberapa menit kemudian pesanan kami datang.

"Hm... spaghetti ini enak sekali Oppa."

"Jinjja?" Ia mengangguk.

"Kau harus mencobanya. Ayo buka mulutmu. Aaaaa..."

Aku tersenyum lalu membuka mulutku, bersiap menerima makanan dari Henry. Aku langsung melahap spaghetti tersebut. Hm... lumayan enak juga.

"Bagaimana, enak kan?" Aku pun hanya mengangguk masih sibuk mengunyah makanan tersebut.

Lalu Henry menyedot (?) vanilla milkshakenya. Dan entah kenapa bisa ada noda milkshake tersebut yang menempel pada bibir merahnya. Tanganku terulur menyentuh bibirnya lalu menyeka noda milkshake tersebut. Bisa ku lihat mukanya kembali memerah, sungguh manis. Tanganku pun turun menyentuh dagunya. Aku pun mendekat, berusaha untuk mengeliminasi jarak wajah kami berdua. Karena aku sudah duduk di sebelahnya, jadi tak sulit bagiku untuk mendekatinya. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku diterpa hangatnya nafas Henry.

Bibir kami pun akhirnya bertemu. Bisa dibilang ini adalah ciuman pertama kami sejak berpacaran. Aku melumat bibirnya lembut. Tangannya pun melepas pegangan tanganku pada dagunya. Sebagai gantinya, ia menggenggam tanganku dan aku pun membalas genggaman tangannya. Kebutuhan akan oksigen membuat kami melepaskan ciuman tersebut.

Saat aku beranjak menjauh, tak sengaja aku menangkap pemadangan yang sangat... mengejutkan. Kim Ryeowook berdiri di seberang jalan sambil memandang ke arahku dan Henry dengan tatapan sedih dan terkejut. Kami sempat berpandangan sampai ia beranjak pergi. Dan entah kenapa aku merasakan perasaan aneh pada dadaku. Seperti rasa bersalah yang dalam. Bersalah? Hey, apa salahku kalau aku ingin mencium kekasihku? Tapi, bukan hanya perasaan bersalah saja yang aku rasakan.

Ada perasaan lain, yang sangat rumit untuk dijelaskan.

NORMAL POV

Yesung menyusuri jalan menuju sebuah halte yang tak jauh dari restoran tempat ia makan malam bersama Henry tadi. Tak perlu lama baginya untuk menunggu bus datang. Bus hanya diisi beberapa orang. Maklum, jam sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 9 malam. Setelah menempuh perjalanan selama 15 menit, akhirnya ia sampai di halte dekat rumah ahjusshi-nya. Namun, langkahnya terhenti saat melihat seseorang yang tengah duduk di halte tersebut.

"Wookie?"

Dengan tergesa Yesung menghampiri Wookie dan duduk di sebelah gadis tersebut. Bisa ia lihat wajah gadis itu sayu. Bibir merahnya pucat. Tubuhnya bergetar menggigil kedinginan.

"Wookie, gwaenchana?" Tanya Yesung sambil menangkup wajah Wookie dengan kedua tangannya.

Dingin, wajahnya sangat dingin. Pipinya sembab dan mata Wookie memerah, seperti habis menangis. Ia bisa mencium bau alkohol dari nafas yeoja itu. Yesung menyadari ada 3 botol bir kosong di sebelah Wookie.

"Kau mabuk, eh?" Tapi Wookie hanya diam. Matanya memandang Yesung kosong. Entah mengapa Yesung merasa sakit melihat keadaan yang seperti ini.

"Di-dingin..." Bisik Wookie dan ia pun langsung tak sadarkan diri.

Yesung panik. Dengan sigap Yesung langsung melepas jaketnya lalu menyelubungi tubuh mungil Wookie. Yesung pun menggendong tubuh Wookie pulang ke rumah gadis itu. Perlu waktu lama baginya untuk membawa Wookie pulang, walaupun ia sudah berlari dengan kencang.

Sesampainya di rumah Wookie, ia langsung menekan bel berkali-kali. Hingga seorang yeoja pun membukakan pintu.

"Aigooo Wookie!" Yeoja itu histeris saat melihat Wookie yang tak sadarkan diri dalam gendongan Yesung. Ia segera mengajak Yesung masuk lalu menurunkan Wookie di sofa ruang keluarga.

"Mianhae ahjumma. Saya menemukan Wookie di halte tadi. Tiba-tiba ia tak sadarkan diri."

Heechul memandang Yesung penasaran. "Kamu siapa?"

"Kim Yesung imnida. Saya salah satu teman Wookie di kampus."

"Mahasiswa baru?" Yesung pun mengangguk.

"Ah ne. Jeongmal gomawo Yesung-sshi. Andai saja kamu tidak menemukan Wookie, mungkin ia sudah mati kedinginan." Kata Heechul sambil tersenyum kepada Yesung.

"Cheonmanayo, ahjumma. Kalau begitu, saya permisi dulu. Maaf mengganggu malam-malam."

"Ne. Ah, ini jaketmu kan?" Tanya Heechul sambil menyodorkan jaket Yesung. Ia pun segera mengambil jaketnya lalu membungkuk.

"Saya pulang dulu ahjumma."

"Ne, sekali lagi gomawo ya Yesung-sshi."

"Ne ahjumma. Selamat malam."

Yesung pun melangkah keluar dari rumah keluarga Kim. Ia menyentuh dadanya. Entah kenapa dadanya terasa sesak. Ia sedih melihat keadaan Wookie tadi. Yesung berani bertaruh kalau Wookie seperti itu karena dirinya. Ia tahu Wookie masih mencintainya, mungkin sangat mencintainya. Tapi ia malah menolaknya dan memilih untuk menjauhinya, hanya karena ingin melupakan mantan kekasihnya. Yesung merasa bersalah kepada Wookie. Dan perasaan aneh yang ia rasakan saat di restoran tadi pun kembali dirasakan. Perasaan yang sangat rumit untuk dijelaskan. Apa mungkin aku memang mencintainya? Batinnya dalam hati.

RYEOWOOK POV

Ku rasakan sentuhan lembut pada pipiku. Aku menggeliat dan perlahan membuka mataku. Kepalaku terasa berat. Bayangan kejadian semalam kembali teringat. Aku menghela nafas panjang. Bisa dibilang aku cemburu, sedih, sakit, kecewa. Walaupun sudah 6 hari –hampir seminggu- cintaku ditolak Yesung oppa, tapi tetap saja aku tak bisa melepaska pikiranku kepada namja yang sudah benar-benar mencuri hatiku ini *cielah bahasanya*. Aku sangat mencintai Yesung oppa.

"Wookie chagi, kau sudah bangun?"

Aku menoleh dan melihat eomma masuk ke kamarku. Beliau duduk di pinggir tempat tidurku lalu mengelus rambutku lembut. Tapi rasanya berbeda saat Yesung oppa membelai rambutku.

"Kenapa semalam kau kabur? Eomma khawatir."

"Mianhae eomma."

"Untung ada Yesung yang mengantarmu."

Yesung? Aku kembali mengingat-ingat. Seingatku, semalam aku beli soju lalu duduk di halte dekat rumah lalu aku tidak ingat apa-apa. Ah aku mabuk semalam.

"Yesung? Kim Yesung maksud eomma?" eomma pun mengangguk.

"Katanya kau pingsan di halte, lalu ia menggendongmu sampai rumah."

"Kau mabuk, chagiya?"

Aku hanya diam mendengar jawaban eomma. Lalu aku melihat ke arah jam weker di sebelah tenpat tidurku.

"Omo sudah jam 7! Aku harus mandi dulu." Kataku panik lalu buru-buru turun dari kasur.

"Kau tidak usah kuliah saja dulu. Badanmu hangat, kau mabuk kan semalam?" Kata eomma sambil menahan tanganku.

"Ani eomma. Hari ini ada tes. Aku harus masuk. Aku gak mau harus ujian susulan." Jawabku lalu langsung buru-buru masuk ke kamar mandi.

000000000000

Shit! Kepalaku makin berat dan pusing. Sabar Wookie, tinggal beberapa soal lagi dan kau akan selesai. Aku kembali memandang lembaran soal di depanku. Aku pun kembali mengerjakan soal-soal tersebut, berusaha menahan rasa sakit di kepalaku.

00000000000

"Wookie gwaenchana?" Tanya Minnie terlihat khawatir. "Gwaencahanyo Minnie." Jawabku berusaha untuk tenang, padahal kepalaku masih terasa pusing. "Kau sakit? Kau terlihat pucat tahu." Jawab Hyukkie sambil meraba keningku. "Kau cukup panas. Mau ku antar ke ruang kesehatan?" Tanyanya yang disambut gelengan dariku. "Kau yakin, Wookie?" Taya Minnie lagi. "Ne, tenang saja Minnie, Hyukkie. Aku tidak apa-apa. Mungkin gara-gara semalam aku kurang tidur." Jawabku berusaha menenangkan kedua sahabatku.

"Aku duluan ya ke kelas. Mau belajar lagi." Kataku sambil bangkit dari kursi kantin.

"Ne, hati-hati."

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku menaiki tangga menuju kelasku di lantai 2. Kepalaku makin terasa berat. Saat sampai di lantai 2, ku lihat Yesung oppa sedang berdiri di depan kelasnya. Aku pun memutuskan untuk menghampirinya, bermaksud mengucapkan terima kasih karena ia sudah mengantarku pulang semalam.

Tapi langkahku langsung terhenti. Henry eonni tiba-tiba keluar dari kelasnya lalu memeluk Yesung oppa dari belakang. Beberapa saat mereka berbicara lalu Yesung oppa langsung berbalik dan mencium bibir Henry eonni. Aku terpaku di tempatku melihat adegan ciuman Yenry untuk yang ke 2 kalinya. Ku rasakan kepalaku makin terasa berat dan pusing hebat melanda kepalaku (?). Aku pun mulai merasa mual. Dengan tergesa aku berlari ke toilet perempuan yang untungnya tak jauh dari tempatku berdiri tadi.

Sesampainya di toilet, aku langsung memuntahkan semua isi perutku. Setelah muntah, aku merasa sedikit baikan, namun kepalaku masih berdenyut. Pandanganku mulai kabur. Aku pun berusaha untuk keluar dari toilet. Tanganku bertumpu pada dinding, menahanku agar tidak terjatuh. tapi kepalaku semakin sakit dan berat. Benar-benar sakit. Aku pun terjatuh. Namun sebuah lengan langsung menahanku sebelum aku menyentuh lantai. Aku tak tahu siapa dia karena tiba-tiba semuanya menjadi gelap.

SIWON POV

"Aku ke kelas duluan ya. Mau belajar dulu."

"Tumben kau belajar, Won. Biasanya kalo ulangan nyontek mulu ke si Onew." Goda Minho, salah satu temanku.

"Aish, aku kan mau pinter juga Min. Gak mau nyontek mulu. Lagian jawabannya si Onew kan belum tentu benar." Jawabanku sukses membuat Minho tertawa dan Onew pun langsung menatapku dengan deathglarenya.

"Sudah bagus aku mau ngasih jawaban."

"Ah ne, gomawo Onew-ah. Tapi kali ini aku mau mengerjakan ulanganku secara jujur. Sudahlah aku duluan ya, bye."

Aku pun menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2 dengan santai. Beberapa kali aku disapa oleh beberapa yeoja. Aku hanya bersikap acuh tak acuh, lagian, peduli apa aku dengan mereka? Tumben, koridor lantai 2 cukup sepi. Hanya ada beberapa anak yang di luar. Aku pun kembali melangkah menuju kelasku.

Saat mau melewati toilet perempuan, aku melihat seorang yeoja yang keluar dengan langkah sempoyongan. Tiba-tiba yeoja itu terjatuh dan aku langsung menangkap tubuhnya sebelum menyentuh lantai. Aku baru sadar kalau dia adalah Wookie. Matanya terpejam, sepertinya ia pingsan. Aku pun langsung menggendong tubuhnya menuju ruang kesehatan di lantai satu.

Aku membaringkannya di salah satu tempat tidur. Nafasnya memburu. Keringat mengalir membasahi wajah manisnya. Bibirnya pucat, kulitnya sedikit memerah. Terlihat sangat rapuh. Aku pun menyeka rambut yang menghalangi dahinya. Ku kecup dahinya perlahan. Aku pun memandangi wajahnya.

Wajahnya, wajahnya sangat mirip dengan Sunyoung.

Dan aku berani bertaruh kalau si Yesung itu selalu teringat dengan Sunyoung saat memandang Wookie, sama halnya denganku. Wajah mereka benar-benar mirip, hanya berbeda di model rambut saja. Sedih dan sakit mengingat kalau Sunyoung sudah tak ada lagi. Padahal dulu ia selalu melindungi Sunyoung, tak akan membiarkan seorang pun melukainya, apalagi sampai merenggut nyawanya.

"Engghh..."

Ku lihat Wookie menggeliat. Namun matanya masih terpejam.

"Ye-yesung Oppa..."

"Wookie." Bisikku sambil menyentuh pipinya.

"Sa-saranghae, jeongmal saranghae Yesung Oppa."

Aku terperanjat mendengar igauan Wookie. Jadi, ia mencintai Yesung? Astaga! Ku lihat ia kembali menggeliat.

"Oppa, kenapa kau menjauhiku? Kenapa kau menolak cintaku? aku sangat mencintaimu, Oppa."

Aku diam. Terkejut mendengar igauan Wookie. Aku pun memanggilnya lagi, namun Wookie hanya diam.

"Oppa, aku sedih kau menjauhi. Aku tak bisa melupakanmu. Saranghae Oppa."

Aku pun merasa kasihan dengan Wookie. Sepertinya Yesung sudah membuatnya sakit hati. Kembali aku melihat ke arah Wookie yang masih menggeliat tak nyaman.

"Wookie, Siwon?"

Aku menoleh dan mendapat salah satu sahabat Wookie, Lee Hyukjae berdiri di pintu ruang kesehatan. Ia segera berlari menghampiri ranjang Wookie.

"Apa yang terjadi Siwon?"

"Mollayo Hyukjae. Aku menemukannya hampir pingsan di depan toilet."

Hyukjae diam sambil menyentuh wajah Wookie.

"Apa yang terjadi? Kenapa ia sampai begini?"

"Aku juga tak tahu. Dari tadi pagi dia sudah begini. Sepertinya ia sedang sakit. Tapi aku tak tahu ia kenapa." Jawab Hyukjae sambil memandangku.

"Kau baliklah ke kelasmu. Biar aku yang menjaga Wookie. Gomawo sudah menemaninya, Siwon." Aku mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar dari ruang kesehatan. Pulang kuliah nanti, aku harus menemui Yesung.

NORMAL POV

Setelah bel berbunyi, Siwon langsung berjalan keluar kelasnya menuju kelas Yesung. Ia berharap semoga Yesung belum pulang. Sesaat ia melihat Yesung yang sedang beranjak keluar kelasnya dengan seorang yeoja. Siwon mempercepat langkahnya.

"Permisi Yesung hyung."

Dua orang itu membalikan badan ke arahnya. Yesung pun terkejut melihat Siwon. Bagaimana pun ia masih ingat bahwa Siwon adalah orang yang dulu pernah memukulnya.

"Ya, ada apa?"

"Maaf, bisa aku berbicara dengan hyung?"

Yesung terlihat bingung lalu menatap yeoja di sebelahnya.

"Apa lama?" Tanya Yesung menatap Siwon ragu.

"Mungkin agak sedikit lama." Yesung menghela nafas lalu berbicara ke yeoja di sebelahnya. "Kalau lama, kau pulang saja duluan, chagi." Siwon terkejut. Chagi? Jangan-jangan ini yeojachingu-nya Yesung, pikirnya dalam hati.

"Tidak apa, aku akan menunggu Oppa." Jawab yeoja itu lalu melangkah menjauhi dua namja itu. "Ne, sekarang kau mau ngomong apa?"

"Bisa kita bicara di halaman belakang?"

00000000000

Halaman SJ University tidak terlalu ramai. Hanya ada beberapa mahasiswa yang sedang belajar bersama, atau hanya sekedar mengobrol. Sementara itu dua namja berdiri di dekat sebuah pohon yang cukup rindang.

"Jadi apa sebenarnya yang ingin kau bicarakan?" Tanya salah satu namja yang terlihat lebih tua dari namja yang satu lagi. Yang ditanya hanya menghela nafas lalu memandang namja di sebelahnya. "Kau tahu siapa diriku?" Tanyanya. Namja yang lebih tua itu diam. "Kau kan yang menghajarku waktu itu." Jawab namja yang bernama Yesung itu. Namja satu lagi yang bernama Siwon terkekeh pelan. "Kau memang bodoh ya, seperti yang dikatakan Sunyoung."

Yesung terkejut. Sunyoung? Yesung menatap Siwon bingung.

"Sunyoung?"

"Ne, Park Sunyoung, kau mengenalnya kan? Ah tentu saja kau mengenalnya, kau kan mantan pacarnya." Jawab Siwon santai.

Yesung hanya diam. Bagaimana namja ini tahu kalau dia matan pacar Sunyoung? Seingatnya ia tak pernah memberitahu teman-teman barunya di Korea tentang Sunyoung. Kenapa namja ini bisa tahu?

"Mengapa? Kau terkejut karena aku tahu tentangmu dan Sunyoung?"

"Siapa kau?"

"Choi Siwon imnida. Dan kau Kim Yesung kan? Mahasiswa pindahan dari Taiwan. Namja yang membuat kesalahan fatal sampai membuat yeoja yang dicintainya kehilangan nyawa."

Yesung langsung menarik kerah kemeja Siwon. Wajahnya merah karena amarah. Yesung terdiam sebentar melihat wajah Siwon. Ia kembali merasa pernah bertemu dengan Siwon sebelumnya. Tapi ia tak ingat kapan dan di mana.

"Aku sudah tahu namamu. Tapi, siapa kau sebenarnya? Mengapa kau bisa tahu tentangku dan Sunyoung?"

Siwon tersenyum mengejek. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu siapa diriku? Kau ingin tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Sunyoung?"

Yesung hanya diam. Dirinya sedikit tidak siap mendengar kelanjutan omongan Siwon. Bagaimana pun ia ingin melupakan Sunyoung selamanya. Tapi namja ini tiba-tiba datang dan mengetahui rahasianya, membuatnya harus kembali mengingat tentang seorang Park Sunyoung.

Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Yesung lalu berbisik...

"Aku sepupu dari Park Sunyoung."

-**TBC-**

Update chapter. Huh, kayaknya ceritanya makin ribet, rumit, gak jelas, dan aneh ya? Jeongmal mianhae-ya readers kalo ceritanya kurang memuaskan (?).

Ya sudahlah, yang penting readers jadi tau kan kelanjutan cerita Yewook couple ini? Kayaknya update selanjutnya lumayan seru deh. Author udah janji kan mau ngasih flashback-an masa lalunya Yesung? Pasti pada penasaran dong... harus penasaran! *ini maksa -_-*

Maaf ya readers update-nya agak lama. Soalnya Liu Cuma dapet jatah 3 hari buat buka laptop dan Liu juga lagi mentok ide nih. Ok deh, tanpa banyak bacot lagi, Liu jawab review-an dulu yaaa...

**Shin Hyu Ra: **Aigooo teganya sekali dirimu Hyura! *meluk Wookie eonni*. Untuk saat ini batinnya Wookie eonni dulu ya yang di sakiti *dibunuh wookie*. Entar dibikin yang kecelakaan dalam kesempatan yang lain (?). ngomong-ngomong... wookie ganti kelamin yah? Kok kamu panggil eonni? *abaikan. Gomawo sudah direview ^.^

**Eternal Clouds: **Iyaaa, Siwon tuh ternyata sepupunya Sunyoung. Tenang kok abis ini chapter 4 kan? Semoga makin penasaran hehehe. FF-nya bakal Liu lanjutin kok. Gomawo sudah mereview untuk kedua kalinya ^.^

**Kyumin Saranghae: **Gomawo sudah menunggu dan meriview ^.^ yap Siwon tahu soalnya kan Siwon sepupunya Sunyoung. Chap 4 tentang flashback-nya Yesung. Tunggu ya kelanjutannya.


	4. Chapter 4

**If I Can't Have You (Flashback)**

**Main Cast: Kim Jongwoon and Park Sunyoung**

**Other Cast: Kim Youngwoon, Kim Jungsoo, Park Yoochun, Park Junsu**

**Chapter: 4/unknown**

**Rated: T**

**Untuk chapter ini hanya berisi flashback-an masa lalu Yesung. Di sini tidak ada sambungan dari chapter-chapter lain. **

**Happy Reading ^.^**

**If I Can't Have You**

**Kim Yesung and Park Sunyoung Memories**

**Taiwan, 3 November 2010**

Seorang gadis sedang berlari dengan terburu-buru menyusuri deretan pertokoan di pusat kota. Ia tak terlalu memperhatikan jalan, sehingga banyak orang yang ia tabrak. Hanya kata 'maaf' yang bisa ia ucapkan. Tak ada waktu lagi, ia harus cepat di tempat tujuan. Ia terus merutuki dirinya yang lupa karena memilik janji untuk bertemu dengan seseorang. Dia sendiri yang membuat janji, dia juga yang lupa untuk menepatinya.

"Astaga sudah jam 4 lewat! Kau bodoh sekali Sunyoung." Gadis yang bernama Sunyoung itu masih terus merutuki dirinya.

Dengan nafas terengah-engah, akhirnya ia sampai di sebuah cafe. Ia mengatur nafas dulu sebelum membuka pintu dorong cafe tersebut. Seorang pelayan menyapanya ramah. Ia memandang ke sekeliling cafe dan menemukan orang yang dicarinya sedang duduk di salah satu kursi. Jantungnya mulai berdegup kencang.

"Yesung Oppa." Orang yang dipanggil Yesung pun menoleh ke arahnya. Sunyoung menyunggingkan senyuman menawannya lalu menghampiri Yesung.

"Jeongmal mianhae aku terlambat." Katanya sambil membungkuk. Yesung hanya tertawa kecil sambil mengusap kepala Sunyoung lembut. "Gwaencahan. Aku juga baru datang kok." Hanya itu jawaban dari namja itu.

"Oppa, ada yang ingin aku katakan." Kata Sunyoung setelah ia duduk di seberang Yesung. Namja itu hanya tersenyum kecil memandang gadis di hadapannya itu. "Ne, ada apa?"

Tapi Sunyoung hanya diam. Dirinya tengah dilanda kegugupan. Matanya tak bisa lepas dari wajah tampan Yesung. Jantungnya terus berdetak lebih cepat. Ia menundukan kepalanya malu.

"Saranghae Yesung Oppa." Katanya pelan sambil menunduk.

"Hah? Kau bilang apa Sunyoung? Bisa katakan dengan lebih keras?"

"Saranghae Yesung Oppa."

"Hah?" *aish si Oppa kena virus tulinya Siwon ya? -_-*

"SARANGHAE YESUNG OPPA, APA OPPA MAU JADI PACARKU?" Kata Sunyoung keras, mungkin nyaris berteriak. Ia memandang Yesung yang menatapnya dengan senyuman lebar. Entah kenapa Sunyoung merasa malu dan wajahnya mulai memerah. Ia kembali menundukan kepalanya, menunggu jawaban Yesung.

Sang namja, Kim Yesung, pun mendekati sang yeoja, Park Sunyoung, lalu berlutut di sebelahnya. Ia pun mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Sunyoung lalu berbisik...

"Nado saranghae Park Sunyoung."

Sunyoung pun mengangkat wajahnya memandang Yesung. Langsung saja mukanya kembali bersemu merah karena melihat wajah Yesung yang hanya berjarak beberapa senti dari wajahnya.

"J-jinjja? Oppa mau..."

Belum sempat ia menyelesaikan kalimatnya, Yesung sudah membungkam mulutnya dengan sebuah ciuman. Ciuman lembut yang menandai awal perjalanan cinta Park Sunyoung dan Kim Yesung.

**10 Desember 2010**

"Ada apa?"

"Woi Yesung, kau jadi gak sih ikut malam ini?"

"Aku ikut. Tunggu sebentar lagi." Yesung pun melempar hp-nya ke tempat tidur lalu bergegas ganti baju. 10 menit kemudian, ia sudah siap berpakaian kaos v-neck putih, jaket kulit, celana jins dan sepatu.

"Appa, Umma, aku pergi dulu."

Ia pun segera menyalakan motornya dan melaju kencang menyusuri jalanan kota Taipei yang cukup lengang. Maklum saja, waktu sudah menunjukan pukul setengah 11 malam. Hanya butuh waktu 5 menit saja ia sudah sampai di tempat 'ngumpul'-nya.

"Akhirnya kau datang juga. Ke mana aja sih?"

"Sorry, tadi ngerjain tugas kuliah dulu." Jawab Yesung sambil memarkir motornya di deretan motor-motor yang lain.

"Masih jaman yang ngerjain tugas kuliah? Mendingan ngebut-ngebutan deh daripada ngerjain tugas." Jawab temannya, Taecyeon.

"Yo Yesung, kau ikutan sekarang."

Yesung pun mengangguk dan kembali menaiki motornya. Ia melajukan motornya lambat menuju sebuah garis start. Di sana sudah berkumpul para pengendara motor yang lain. Kebanyakan adalah namja seumuran Yesung. Namja yang gemar ngebut-ngebutan motor seperti dirinya.

"1...2...3..."

Yesung pun mulai melajukan motornya dengan kecepatan penuh. Yesung melirik speedometer motornya, 120 km/jam. Kalau sedang membonceng Sunyoung, ia hanya berani sampai titik 80 km/jam. Itupun juga sudah membuat gadis itu ketakutan setengah mati.

Kalau begitu, mari author jabarkan sedikit tentang siapakah sebenarnya Kim Yesung. Well, namja yang kepalanya agak besar itu #plak adalah seorang anggota dari sebuah geng motor terkenal di Taiwan. Layaknya sebuah geng motor, kerjaan mereka adalah ngebut-ngebutan di jalanan. Walaupun begitu, mereka masih tau aturan. Mereka masih mempunyai batas dalam acara ngebut-ngebutan. Di geng ini, Yesung terkenal sebagai The Fastest. Dalam beberapa lomba ngebut-ngebutan, ia selalu menjadi pengendara pertama yang sampai di garis finish. Kemampuan mengendarai motornya juga sangat lihai. Ia mampu 'nyempil' di antara 2 kendaraan, padahal saat itu kecepatannya bisa dibilang tidak lambat. Ia bahkan sampai bisa nge-drift saat berada di tikungan. Wow, what an amazing boy with a big head #plak.

Kembali ke cerita...

Yesung menyipitkan matanya dan menemukan bahwa garis finish sudah dekat. Ia menambah kecepatannya menjadi 130 km/jam. Poninya beterbangan tertiup angin. Dan akhirnya WUSH! Ia sampai di garis finish sebagai juara pertama.

00000000000

"Kau, kekasihmu tau kalau kau suka ngebut-ngebutan kayak gini?" Tanya Taecyeon seraya duduk di trotoar, di sebelah Yesung. Yang ditanya hanya mengangguk. "Dan dia tidak bilang apa-apa?"

"Sunyoung bukan tipe seperti itu. Dia selalu menerima orang lain apa adanya."

Taecyeon menyipitkan matanya memandang Yesung. "Polos sekali kekasihmu itu."

Yesung tertawa kecil. "Saking polosnya, kau harus liat wajahnya setelah kubonceng sampai rumahnya. Pucat, tapi terlihat senang dan kagum."

"Jinjja? Hah, polos sekali. Tapi yang penting kau mencintainya."

Yesung hanya tersenyum lalu memandang langit malam.

**11 Februari 2010**

"Oppa." Panggil Sunyoung sambil memandang langit malam Taipei yang bertabur ribuan bintang.

"Hm...?" Hanya itu yang keluar dari mulut Yesung.

"Oppa."

"Hm...?"

"OPPA! JAWAB AKU!"

"Aish aku sudah menjawabmu tadi, Sunyoung."

"Tapi kau hanya bergumam hm... hm... saja." Jawab Sunyoung kesal sambil menggembungkan pipinya.

"Ne, ada apa chagiya-ku yang manis?" Mendengarnya dipanggil manis, wajah Sunyoung langsung memerah malu.

"Ani. Hanya ingin nanya, Oppa tau gak kapan 100 hari jadian kita?" Tanya Sunyoung pelan, kembali menengadah menatap langit. Di sebelahnya Yesung diam, berhitung dalam otaknya. Kalau bulan Februari ini mereka 90 hari alias 3 bulanan, berarti tinggal ditambah 10 hari. Jadinya...

"Tanggal 13 nanti kan?" Sunyoung tersenyum mendengar kekasihnya masih bisa berhitung dengan benar #plak *ditendang Yesung*

"Memangnya kenapa chagiya? Kau menginginkan sesuatu?" Tanya Yesung sambil membawa Sunyoung dalam dekapannya. "Hm... sebenarnya sih iya. Tapi aku bingung." Yesung memandang Sunyoung penasaran. "Katakan, dan aku akan berusaha untuk memenuhinya." Jawab Yesung sambil mengecup kepala Sunyoung lembut.

"Aku ingin... kita bisa melihat langit malam ini bersama."

"Hah?" Yesung enggak mudeng.

"Iya, di tempat yang tinggi, yah tidak perlu tinggi-tinggi banget sih, terbuka, jadi kita bebas memandang langit malam. Oppa tau gak kalo langit malam itu indah banget, apalagi kalau cerah. Kita bisa melihat beribu-ribu bintang bercahaya. Terus lebih indah lagi kalau dilihat bersama orang yang kita sayangi."

Yesung tertegun melihat kepolosan Sunyoung. Ia semakin mencintai gadis ini. Dan apa pun akan Yesung lakukan untuk mewujudkan keinginan Sunyoung untuk 100 hari jadian mereka.

"Hm... tempat yang tinggi ya? Baiklah, aku akan membawa Sunyoung ke tempat yang tinggi supaya keinginan Sunyoung bisa terkabul." Sunyoung menoleh ke arah Yesung sambil membulatkan matanya seperti anak kecil. Membuat Yesung makin gemas dengan tingkah imut kekasihnya.

"Jinjja Oppa?" Yesung mengangguk sambil tersenyum kepada kekasihnya itu.

**12 Februari 2010**

"Tidak Yesungie, di sana terlalu berbahaya."

"Tapi Appa, ini keinginan Sunyoung. Aku ingin membuatnya bahagia." Yesung tetap bersikukuh untuk mendapatkan izin appa-nya.

"Tetap saja Yesung, walaupun ini keinginan Sunyoung, Appa tetap tak akan mengizinkannya. Kau seperti tidak tahu keadaan di sana." Jawab sang appa tetap dengan pendiriannya.

Yesung pun beralih kepada sang umma. Biasanya sang umma selalu membelanya. Ia memasang puppy eyes andalannya. Namun, jawaban yang ia dapatkan kali ini berbeda. Umma-nya yang biasanya berhati malaikat, kini menggeleng.

"Waeyeo? Kenapa tidak boleh? Aku kan sudah janji akan berhati-hati."

"Tetap saja Yesungie, walaupun kau sudah berjanji akan hati-hati, umma dan appa tidak akan mengizinkan. Lagian sekarang juga sedang musim hujan, pasti jalanan akan licin." Jawab sang umma lembut namun tegas.

"Umma, please..."

"Yesungie, jangan bersikap egois seperti anak kecil." Kini sang appa kembali buka suara.

Yesung terdiam. Padahalkan niatnya baik, mau membuat kekasihnya bahagia. Tapi, ia tak dizinkan oleh appa dan ummanya untuk membawa Sunyoung ke sebuah gunung di pinggiran kota Taipei *ok ini ngaco*. Dibilang masih anak kecil lagi. Padahalkan umurnya sudah 20 tahun. *kenapa Yesung jadi curhat?*

"Walaupun kau juga jago bawa motor, tapi kita tak akan tahu apa yang akan terjadi."

Yesung memandang sang appa kesal. "Jadi appa nyumpahin aku kecelakaan gitu?"

Kim Youngwoon –appa dari Yesung- langsung menatap sang anak tajam. Terlihat mukanya memerah karena amarah. Bisa-bisanya Yesung berkata seperti itu kepadanya. Sudah bagus ia mau memperingati sebelum terlambat (?). Kenapa sih anak semata wayangnya ini sangat keras kepala?

"Siapa yang mau menyumpahimu kecelakaan, hah?" Tanya Youngwoon dengan nada yang sudah meninggi. Mendengar nada bicara sang appa yang mulai meninggi, tak membuat Yesung takut sedikitpun. Untuk saat ini, dia bertekad ingin membangkang dari orangtuanya, demi orang yang ia cintai. Hey, berkorban untuk cinta bukan masalah kan?

"Siapa yang bilang hah? Jawab aku Kim Yesung!"

"Appa sendiri kan yang bilang! Appa bilang walaupun aku jago bawa motor, tapi kita tak akan tahu apa yang terjadi. Itu sama saja Appa nyumpahin aku kecelakaan. Iya kan?" Jawab Yesung dengan nada yang tak kalah tingginya.

PLAK! Satu tamparan keras pun mendarat di pipi Yesung. Ia sudah menduga appa-nya akan melakukan ini.

"Youngwoon, sudah. Bicarakan dengan baik-baik dulu."

"Bagaimana mau baik-baik, Jungsoo. Kita sudah berusaha untuk memperingatinya, tapi dia saja yang keras kepala. Dan sekarang dia mengataiku sudah menyumpahinya akan kecelakaan." Jawab Youngwoon dengan berapa-api.

Yesung memandang Appa-nya sinis. "Appa memang egois."

Tangan Youngwoon sudah terangkat hendak menampar Yesung lagi. Namun, sang umma langsung menahan tangan Youngwoon. "Tak ada tamparan lagi. Jangan sampai kita ribut hanya karena masalah ini. Yesung, kau balik ke kamarmu sana."

"ANI! AKU AKAN PERGI!"

"YA SUDAH PERGI SAJA SANA DASAR ANAK GAK TAU DIRI! EGOIS! URUS SAJA SENDIRI."

Mendengar perkataan sang appa tadi, Yesung semakin marah. Huh, ya sudah kalau apa gak mengizinkan, aku tetap akan pergi. Aku bisa kok menjaga diri sendiri, batinnya. Ia segera mengambil kunci motornya dan menuruni tangga menuju basement tempat semua kendaraan keluarganya terparkir. Ia tak peduli dengan umma-nya yang terus memanggil-manggilnya. Dan sebelum ia benar-benar meninggalkan rumahnya, ia mendengar suara tangisan umma-nya. Mianhae umma, aku memang anak yang egois.

0000000000000

Berkali-kali Sunyoung mencoba menghubungi Yesung, namun namja itu tak pernah mengangkatnya. Ia semakin gelisah dan entah kenapa ia seperti merasakan firasat buruk. Firasat buruk tentang sang kekasih.

"Oppa ayolah angkat telponmu." Gumamnya. Sudah lebih dari 10 kali ia mencoba menghubungi Yesung. Tapi sama saja, Yesung tidak menjawabnya.

PRANG! Tiba-tiba salah satu kaca jendela Sunyoung pecah. Ia melihat sebuah batu berhasil masuk ke dalam kamarnya, terjatuh di antara pecahan kaca jendelanya. Perlahan ia mendekati jendela yang pecah itu. Ia pun menundukan kepalanya ke bawah dan melihat Yesung berdiri di dekat sebuah pohon bersama motornya.

"Oppa?" Tanya Sunyoung tak percaya. Yesung langsung menaruh telunjuknya di depan bibirnya.

"Appa orangtuamu sudah tidur?" Tanya Yesung sedikit kencang. Sunyoung pun hanya mengangguk. Yesung pun mengisyaratkan Sunyoung untuk turun.

"Tapi pintu depan sudah dikunci."

Lalu Yesung menunjuk pohon yang berada di dekatnya. Seakan mengerti, Sunyoung pun dengan perlahan melompat ke dahan pohon terdekat. Ia pun turun dari dahan yang satu ke dahan yang lain. Hingga sampai di dahan paling bawah, ia diam lalu duduk di dahan tersebut sambil mengigit bibirnya.

"Waeyeo?"

"Aku takut turunnya." Memang sih jarak antara dahan terbawah dan tanah cukup tinggi, sekitar 1 meter. Yesung lalu mengulurkan tangannya, melingkar di pinggang Sunyoung. Saat Yesung mengangkat Sunyoung, gadis itu reflek memegang bahu Yesung. Yesung lalu menurunkan Sunyoung dengan hati-hati. Ia langsung menarik tangan Sunyoung, menyuruhnya untuk naik ke motornya.

"Eh? Tapi kan kita belom izin, Oppa."

"Sudah, kau naik saja."

Sunyoung hendak membantah, tapi Yesung sudah menatapnya tajam.

"Oppa, gwaencahan?"

"Gwaenchanayo, Sunyoung. Kau mau hadiah 100 hari jadian kita gak?" Mendengar kata 'hadiah 100 hari jadi', Sunyoung pun mengangguk. Walaupun ia merasa ini salah, ia tetap mengikuti Yesung. Ia segera duduk di belakang Yesung dan melingkarkan tangannya memeluk pinggang sang kekasih. Perlahan, Yesung melajukan motornya. Namun saat memasuki jalan raya, Yesung menambah kecepatannya. Lebih dari kecepatan yang biasa ia gunakan saat membonceng Sunyoung.

Well, ia masih marah karena tidak diizinkan oleh Appa Umma-nya, maka ia bertekad untuk kabur bersama Sunyoung dan kembali dengan keadaan selamat. Ia akan buktikan kepada orangtuanya bahwa ia tidak akan apa-apa jika pergi ke gunung itu.

Kecepatan motor Yesung sudah sampai di titik 120 km/jam. Bisa ia rasakan lengan-lengan Sunyoung memeluk pinggangnya sangat erat.

"Oppa aku takut!" Seru Sunyoung memecah keheningan malam itu.

"Sabar chagiya. Kita akan sampai di sana. Kau tunggu saja, tetap berpegangan padaku." Jawab Yesung asal, kembali fokus dengan kegiatannya.

"Tapi Oppa ini bahaya sekali!" Seru Sunyoung semakin keras.

"Kau tahu aku jago mengendarai motor, chagiya. Aku yakin kita akan selamat kok."

Tes...Tes...Tes... hujan pun mulai turun. Yang awalnya masih berupa gerimis kecil lama kelamaan menjadi lebat. Sunyoung semakin takut. Takut karena kecepatan motor Yesung yang gila-gilaan. Ia semakin takut lagi saat mereka sudah mulai memasuki jalanan berliku di kawasan gunung di pinggiran kota Taipei itu. Air mata mulai membasahi wajah cantik Sunyoung, bercampur dengan air hujan yang sudah membasahi tubuhnya dan Yesung.

Umma...Appa... aku takut. Aku takut kalau kami kecelakaan...

Dan hal yang Sunyoung takutkan pun terjadi. Saat berbelok di tikungan yang lumayan tajam, motor Yesung oleng membuat keduanya terlempar ke kiri, menuruni lereng gunung meuju jurang yang cukup dalam. Tubuh gadis itu membentur bebatuan tajam yang ada di sana. Air matanya kembali membasahi wajah gadis itu. Sunyoung hanya pasrah, ia tahu sebentar lagi ia tak akan meninggalkan dunia ini. Sekujur tubuhnya sakit, darah merembes keluar dari kepalanya. Ia tak tahu Yesung di mana.

"Umma...Appa...miahae..."

"Yesung... Oppa...Sarang-hae..." Dan semuanya pun gelap.

**16 Februari 2010**

YESUNG POV

"Apa mereka akan sadar?" Ku dengar pertanyaan lirih yang keluar dari mulut seseorang yang sudah ku kenal, Umma-nya Sunyoung. Beberapa saat hening sampai ku dengar bunyi berdecit yang kuyakini sebagai pintu yang dibuka.

"Junsu-Ie." Ah itu pasti appa-nya Sunyoung. Lalu ku dengar suara Junsu ahjumma yang terisak pelan.

"Bagai-bagaimana kalau Sunyoung tidak akan sadar, Chunnie?" Kata Junsu ahjumma di sela-sela isak tangisnya. "Sudahlah Su-Ie, kita tunggu saja bagaimana akhirnya." Jawab Yoochun ahjusshi berusaha untuk menenangkan tangisan Junsu ahjumma.

"Ini salah Yesung." Hm... ya ahjumma ini memang salahku. Ini semua memang aku yang memulainya. Maafkan aku ahjumma.

Sesaat, ruangan ini senyap. Sejenak aku bisa mendengar bunyi 2 monitor pengawas detak jantung berbunyi. Dan aku yakin sekarang, di sebelah ranjangku ini ada satu ranjang lagi. Aku masih bisa membayangkan wajah manisnya.

Wajah putih lembut dengan hidung yang mancung, tulang pipi tinggi, serta bibir merah tebal. Jangan lupakan matanya yang jernih dan indah yang selalu menyorotkan perasaan hangat saat aku memandangnya. Aku kembali yakin kalau mata itu sedang menutup, menyembunyikan segala sorotan hangatnya.

Sunyoung...apa kau masih hidup? Apa kau sudah sadar namun masih berpura-pura tidur seperti diriku ini?

Aku tak tahu sekarang sudah berapa hari sejak kecelakaanku waktu itu. Kecelakaan naas yang membuatku dan Sunyoung koma. Dan aku tahu, semua orang terutama dari pihak keluarga Sunyoung, menyalahkanku karena kecelakaan ini. Memang, aku memang pantas untuk di salahkan. Karena keegoisanku lah semua ini terjadi.

Aku kembali mendengar suara berdecit. Mungkin ada yang sedang masuk atau keluar. Tiba-tiba sebuah tangan halus menyapu pipiku. Aku kenal tangan ini, aku kenal sentuhan ini. Umma... TES... kurasakan air mata jatuh ke pipiku. Ini bukan air mataku, melainkan air mata Umma. Astaga, aku merasa sangat bersalah sekarang. Sudah membuat kekasihku koma dan sekarang membuat Umma-ku sendiri menangis.

"Yesungie... bangun Nak. Sampai kapan kau harus tertidur seperti ini?" Bisik Umma lirih. Air matanya kembali berjatuhan ke wajahku. Mianhae Umma, aku hanya belum siap untuk bangun. Aku belum siap untuk mendengar cacian dari keluarga Sunyoung karena aku yakin mereka akan menyalahkanku habis-habisan.

"Jungsoo-ah gwaenchana?" Ku dengar suara Yoochun ahjusshi. Oh ternyata orangtua Sunyoung masih di sini.

"Gwaen-gwaencahanayo Yoochun-sshi."

Tiba-tiba kudengar suara nyaring dari salah satu monitor. Entah dari punyaku atau Sunyoung. Tapi firasatku mengatakan... akan terjadi hal yang buruk. Junsu ahjumma menjadi histeris.

"Sebentar biar aku panggilkan dokter dulu." Ku dengar pintu kembali berdecit dan sepertinya Yoochun ahjusshi sedang berlari mencari dokter.

"Junsu-ah..."

"Sunyoung... Sunyoung... bangun. Umma mohon, jangan tinggalkan Umma chagiya. Sunyoung bangun, umma mohon chagiya. Bangun..." Dan tangisan Junsu ahjumma-pun semakin histeris.

Lalu kudengar suara gaduh dari beberapa orang dokter dan suster. Lalu ruangan kembali sunyi, entah apa yang sedang terjadi. Dan tiba-tiba...

Niiiitttttt... Suara itu terdengar, menandakan berakhirnya detak jantung seseorang yang dipasangi monitor tersebut. Junsu ahjumma menjerit histeris.

"TIDAK SUNYOUNG... KAU TIDAK BOLEH MENINGGALKAN UMMA... SUNYOUNG..." Hatiku sedih dan sakit. Ternyata firasatku benar... Sunyoung harus menutup mata untuk selamanya.

"Oppa..." Aku terkejut sekaligus merinding. Ku dengar suara lembutnya memanggilku. Tidak... dia sudah tidak ada, jadi tidak mungkin ia bisa memanggilku.

"Oppa... bukalah matamu. Jangan membuat keluargamu cemas. Janga sia-siakan kesempatanmu untuk melihat dunia lagi." Sunyoung itu benar suaramu?

"Oppa... aku iri dengamu. Di saat aku benar-benar ingin melihat dunia lagi, Tuhan malah mengambil nyawaku. Namun, kau sudah diberi kesempatan untuk melihat dunia lagi, Oppa. Jangan sia-siakan."

Aku sedikit bergetar mendengar suaranya. Sangat nyata.

"Walaupun kau akan disalahkan oleh semua orang, tetaplah ingat, aku akan selalu ada di hati Oppa, membantu Oppa supaya Oppa dapat melaluinya dengan tegar, walaupun aku sudah tak ada di alam yang sama denganmu lagi."

"Maafkan aku Oppa. Karena permintaan konyolku, kita harus berakhir seperti ini."

Tidak Sunyoung! Permintaanmu tidak konyol. Wajar saja kau menginginkan hadiah 100 hari jadian. Yang seharusnya disalahkan adalah diriku. Karena keegoisanku ingin menuruti keinginanmu lah kau kehilangan nyawamu. Jika aku tidak mendengarkan peringatan Appa, kau pasti masih hidup sekarang.

Seakan mendengar perkataanku, ia menjawab. "Kalau Oppa tetap ingin disalahkan ya sudah. Oppa salahkan aku karena permintaanku sangat konyol dan aku menyalahkan Oppa karena Oppa sudah mau menuruti permintaan konyolku. Bagaimana? Kita impas kan?

Tidak! Kau tidak perlu di salahkan, chagiya.

"Hm... ya sudah deh. Sepertinya sekarang aku sudah harus pergi. Ingatlah Oppa, aku akan selalu ada di hati Oppa, walaupun kita sudah tak bisa bersama lagi. Aku akan selalu mencintai Oppa. Carilah kebahagiaanmu sendiri. Dan satu hal yang paling penting, jangan merasa bersalah dan terbebani atas kematianku. Ini sudah takdir Tuhan dan tak ada yang bisa merubahnya, arra? Satu permintaanku sebelum aku harus benar-benar pergi... bukalah kedua matamu dan hadapi takdirmu sebagai seorang Kim Yesung yang tegar. Sampai jumpa, Yesung Oppa... Saranghae."

TES... Air mataku tumpah. Sunyoung, sekarang kau benar-benar sudah pergi? Air mataku kembali mengalir.

"YESUNG!" Ku dengar semua orang yang ada di sini berlari ke ranjangku. Seseorang mengangkat selang oksigen yang menempel di hidungku. Nafasku memburu.

"Yesung, kau sudah sadar?" Kurasakan nafas Umma menyapu wajahku. Hangat... Perlahan aku membuka kedua mataku. Aku sedikit menyipitkan mata saat cahaya putih menerobos masuk mataku. Aku menolehkan wajahku ke arah Umma.

"Mi-mianhae Umma..." Hanya itu kata-kata yang sanggup aku ucapkan. Umma menangis hiseris lalu memelukku. Dari balik punggung Umma, aku bisa melihat Yoochun ahjusshi dan Junsu ahjumma. Aku memasang raut wajah bersalah kepada mereka berdua. Sedangkan mereka hanya menatapku datar, seolah-olah menyalahkanku. Mianhae...

**17 Februari 2010**

Salah satu dari beribu-ribu makam yanga ada di kompleks pemakaman itu terlihat ramai di kelilingi orang-orang. Seorang yeoja terlihat menangis kencang sambil memeluk nisan yang berada di makam itu.

**PARK SUNYOUNG**

**12 Agustus 1990**

**Sampai**

**16 Februari 2010**

Berangsur-angsur kumpulan orang itu bubar. Terlihat seorang yeoja yang sedang mendong sebuah kursi roda yang di atasnya duduk seorang namja berwajah pucat. Pipinya sembab karena menangis. Saat mereka sampai di tempat parkir, seorang namja memapah namja yang berada di kursi roda tersebut untuk masuk ke dalam mobil. Yesung, namja yang ada di kursi roda tadi, melamun. Pikirannya kosong. Perasaan bersalah masih ia rasakan sekarang. Ditambah perasaan sakit karena keluarga Sunyoung mulai menyalahkan dirinya. Ia bisa mendengar bisik-bisik keluarga Sunyoung di pemakaman tadi, semuanya menyalahkan dirinya.

"Siwon, cepat masuk ke mobil."

Yesung pun menoleh dan melihat seorang namja berbadan tinggi tegap sedang memadang ke arahnya dengan tatapan tajam.

"Ya Choi Siwon, cepat!" Dan namja itu pun langsung membuang mukanya dan pergi.

0000000000000

"Kita langsung ke bandara atau pulang dulu, nyonya Kim?"

"Pulang saja dulu. Baru kau jemput Youngwoon di bandara."

30 menit kemudian, mereka sampai di sebuah rumah mewah. Sopir keluarga Kim pun memapah Yesung menuju kamarnya. Lalu ia ditinggalkan sendiri. 1 jam, ia menyendiri di kamarnya. Pikirannya kacau. Sampai tiba-tiba pintu kamarnya terbuka lebar dan Kim Youngwoon pun langsung masuk menghampiri Yesung yang terduduk di kasurnya.

PLAK! Satu tamparan mendarat di pipi Yesung.

"MAUMU APA SIH?"

Yesung hanya diam, tak sanggup menatap wajah ayahnya yang dalam keadaan marah besar itu.

"Youngwoon! Yesung masih lemah. Jangan sakiti dia." Kini sang umma sudah masuk ke dalam kamar anak tunggalnya.

"KIM YESUNG JAWAB PERTANYAANKU! MENGAPA KAU EGOIS DAN KERAS KEPALA HAH? SADAR TIDAK SIH KAU KALAU PERBUATANMU ITU SUDAH MEMBUAT KEKASIHMU MATI!"

Yesung tetap tak menjawab. "Mianhae Appa." Hanya itu yang saggup ia katakan.

"Hanya kata maaf saja yang sanggup kau ucapkan hah? Dasar bodoh! Kau membuat orangtuamu malu tahu!"

Aku tahu appa. Lalu apalagi yang harus aku lakukan? Air mata Yesung pun jatuh. Ia merasa sangat lemah sekarang.

"Menangis? Kau memang benar-benar bodoh Yesung. Dasar cengeng." Sang appa yang sudah tak bisa mengontrol emosinya kini bangkit dari tempat tidur Yesung.

"Kalau seperti ini, Appa terpaksa akan mengirimmu ke Seoul."

"MWO? Seoul? Tapi kenapa?"

"Kenapa? Agar kau bisa menjaga dirimu sendiri. Agar kau bisa lebih mandiri lagi. Agar kau bisa mengontrol keegoisan dan sifat keras kepalamu itu. Dan agar kau... tidak terus disalahkan oleh keluarga Sunyoung." Suara appa-nya melemah saat mengucapkan kalimat terakhir.

"Tapi aku akan tinggal dengan siapa?"

"Sudah, kau tidak usah memikirkan masalah itu. Yang penting, persiapkan dirimu untuk pindah. Kau akan pindah awal semester 4. SJ University..."

Flashback end

**If I Can't Have You**

**Kim Yesung and Park Sunyoung Memories**

Yeay... flashback-an Yesung dan Sunyoung pun selesai! Untuk sambungan chapter sebelumnya, ada di chapter selanjutnya yaaa... Sebenernya author mau ngelanjutin di sini. Tapi karena berhubung lagi mentok ide (lagi), gak jadi buat sambungannya deh hehehe...

Gimana readers? Seru gak flashback-annya? Maaf ya kalo kurang bagus dan maksud dan aneh dan dan dan sebagainya... Tunggu kelanjutan kisah cinta Yewook couple ya. Kalo bisa dimepetin, ff ini bakal selesai di chapter 5, tapi itu masih rencana ya... Di mohon untuk bersabar.

Ok deh, bales review dulu:

**Cloudsoms114: ** *pura-pura gak kenal* gaya lu, sering ngintipin fanfic orang aja masih bilang penasaran -_- but thanks for review-nya eonni-ku yang demen di-bully

**kevin is the baka mendokusai****: **Gomawo atas pujiannya, jadi tersanjung deh hahaha. Tunggu kelanjutan kisah Yewook couple-nya yah ^.^

**Yolyol: **Ih genit nih noel noel author #plak. Yah, ketauan deh masa lalunya Yesung hahaha. Tapi 100 buat chingu karena sudah bisa menebak masa lalunya Yesung. Ok deh, tunggu chapter selanjutnya ya. Jangan sampe kelewatan lagi ok? Gomawo sudah mereview ^.^

**Ostreichweiz: **Mimi koala Cuma punya author #digampar Mitang. Iya nih Siwon tuh ternyata sepupunya Sunyoung. Author aja baru tau (?) sip deh, always waiting for the next chapter ya, thanks for review and support

**Ryeocloud: **Kacian yang lagi baca tiba-tiba tbc *author ketawa evil* *digetok readers karena tega nge-tbc-in* Semua pertanyaan chingu sudah terjawab kan di chapter ini? Semoga tidak bingung lagi... Gomawo for your review ^.^


	5. Chapter 5

**If I Can't Have You**

**Main Cast: Kim Jongwoon and Kim Ryeowook**

**Other Cast: Choi Siwon and Henry Lau**

**Rated: T**

**Chapter: 5 (last battle #plak)**

**Akhir dari kisah cinta Yesung dan Wookie. Will be sad ending or happy ending? Chek this out guys!**

**Happy reading ^.^**

**If I Can't Have You, **

**But I Don't Want Anyone Else **

**Final Battle :p**

**Preview chapter 3**

"_Siapa kau?"_

"_Choi Siwon imnida. Dan kau Kim Yesung kan? Mahasiswa pindahan dari Taiwan. Namja yang membuat kesalahan fatal sampai membuat yeoja yang dicintainya kehilangan nyawa."_

_Yesung langsung menarik kerah kemeja Siwon. Wajahnya merah karena amarah. Yesung terdiam sebentar melihat wajah Siwon. Ia kembali merasa pernah bertemu dengan Siwon sebelumnya. Tapi ia tak ingat kapan dan di mana._

"_Aku sudah tahu namamu. Tapi, siapa kau sebenarnya? Mengapa kau bisa tahu tentangku dan Sunyoung?" _

_Siwon tersenyum mengejek. "Kau benar-benar ingin tahu siapa diriku? Kau ingin tahu apa hubunganmu dengan Sunyoung?" _

_Yesung hanya diam. Dirinya sedikit tidak siap mendengar kelanjutan omongan Siwon. Bagaimana pun ia ingin melupakan Sunyoung selamanya. Tapi namja ini tiba-tiba datang dan mengetahui rahasianya, membuatnya harus kembali mengingat tentang seorang Park Sunyoung. _

_Siwon mendekatkan bibirnya ke arah telinga Yesung lalu berbisik..._

"_Aku sepupu dari Park Sunyoung." _

**If I Can't Have You **

**Chapter 5**

NORMAL POV

"Mwo? Sepupu Sunyoung?" Yesung menatap Siwon shock.

Ah Yesung baru ingat sekarang. Siwon adalah namja yang menghadiri pemakaman Sunyoung. Siwon jugalah namja yang memandanginya tajam sesaat setelah pemakaman Sunyoung. Tapi saat itu ia tidak tahu kalau Siwon sebenarnya adalah sepupunya Sunyoung. Dan barulah ia tahu sekarang, setelah 6 bulan kematian Sunyoung.

"Lalu, apa maumu sekarang?" Tanya Yesung lagi dengan nada dingin.

"Ini masalah Kim Ryeowook."

Eh? Kim Ryeowook?

"Pertama, aku ingin bertanya. Apa kau mencintai Ryeowook?" Yesung kembali memandang Siwon shock. Tanpa pikir panjang, ia langsung menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Ke-kenapa kau bertanya seperti itu? Tentu saja tidak! Aku hanya mencintai kekasihku yang sekarang." Benarkah? Apa benar ia hanya mencintai Henry? Ia melupakan fakta bahwa setiap malam ia selalu terbayangi wajah gadis mungil berambut cokelat sebahu itu. Fakta bahwa hatinya terasa sakit saat melihat raut wajah Wookie yang terluka saat melihat dirinya berciuman dengan Henry. Siwon memandangi Yesung dengan tampang tidak yakin. Ia memberikan tatapan tajamnya kepada Yesung.

"Kau yakin?" Tanya Siwon pelan. Sedangkan Yesung hanya diam dan tidak menanggapi pertanyaan Siwon. Ia masih terus memikirkan perasaannya kepada Wookie. Mungkinkah ia mencintai Wookie?

"Kau tahu tadi Wookie pingsan?" Pertanyaan Siwon itu membuat Yesung terkejut. Wookie? Pingsan? "Pingsan?"

Siwon mengangguk. "Aku menemukannya hampir pingsan di depan toilet. Lalu aku membawanya ke ruang kesehatan. Dan kau tahu apa yang terjadi?" Siwon menggantungkan kata-katanya. Sedangkan Yesung memandangnya dengan tatapan ingin tahu.

"Dia mengigau. Dan dia mengigau tentangmu, Kim Yesung. Ia mengigau bagaimana ia masih mencintaimu. Bagaimana sedihnya dia saat kau menjauhinya, menolak cintanya. Ia tak bisa melupakanmu. Ia terlanjur mencintaimu. Bahkan sampai terbawa mimpi. Dan aku berani bertaruh kalau kaulah penyebab dirinya menjadi sakit begini."

Yesung hanya diam mendengar penuturan Siwon. Jadi selama ini Wookie masih mencintainya? Sampai sekarang Wookie masih berharap padanya. Padahal ia sendiri sudah melukai perasaan gadis itu. Sekarang bukan hanya perasaan gadis itu, bahkan ia sudah melukai pertahanan fisik Wookie. Ia tahu bahwa Wookie sakit begini karena dirinya. Kejadian semalam... Ah bodohnya kau Kim Yesung, rutuk Yesung dalam hati. Dan sekarang ia merasa sangat bersalah kepada Wookie.

Beberapa saat keheningan melanda keduanya. Siwon masih setia menunggu komentar Yesung dan Yesung pun merasakan galau yang amat sangat di dalam hatinya. Akhirnya keheningan itupun pecah lalu Yesung pun buka suara.

"Aku tidak kuat jika bersama Wookie. Saat aku memandangnya, saat aku melihat segala hal yang ia lakukan, aku akan teringat dengan Sunyoung. Dan itu membuatku semakin sedih, sakit, dan bersalah. Aku tak kuat jika harus mengingat kenangan tentang Sunyoung. Itu terlalu menyakitkan bagiku."

"Padahal kenangan menyakitkan itu kan kau yang memulainya."

"AKU TAHU!" Bentak Yesung. Ia mulai marah sekarang. Ia tahu bahwa kematian Sunyoung karena dirinya. Ia lah yang dan memang pantas untuk disalahkan. Dulu ia masih bisa menerima kenyataan bahwa keluarga Sunyoung mulai membicarakan peristiwa itu dan menyalahkannya. Tapi sekarang, lama kelamaan, ia muak juga jika ada orang lain yang membicarakan peristiwa itu, bahkan di depannya! Itu sangat menyakitkan.

"Ryeowook adalah Ryeowook, Sunyoung adalah Sunyoung. Mereka berbeda. Walaupun wajah mereka mirip, tapi tetap saja mereka berbeda orang dan kepribadian. Kalau kau mencintai Wookie, cintailah dia sebagai seorang Kim Ryeowook, bukan sebagai seseorang yang mirip Park Sunyoung. Aku yakin kau mencintai Wookie. Tapi rasa cintamu bukan kepada the real Kim Ryewook, tapi cintamu kepada seseorang yang mirip Park Sunyoung. Dan itu salah, Kim Yesung."

Yesung semakin galau. Siwon memang benar, ia memang mencintai Wookie... mungkin. Tapi rasa cintanya bukan kepada Wookie yang sebenarnya, melainkan cinta kepada orang yang mirip dengan mantan kekasihnya. Iya tahu ini salah... Ia tahu ini sangat menyakitkan bagi Wookie dan mungkin juga bagi Henry. Ia mulai meragukan keputusannya dulu untuk menjauhi Wookie dan pacaran dengan Henry.

Angin sore semakin berhembus kencang. Matahari mulai beranjak ke ufuk barat. Siwon mengecek arlojinya.

"Sudahlah, kau pikirkan lagi bagaimana jadinya. Aku pulang dulu." Katanya sambil menepuk pundak Yesung pelan. Ia pun berjalan pelan meninggalkan halaman belakang kampus.

"Tunggu." Siwon yang sudah berjarak 3 meter dari Yesung pun berhenti.

"Kenapa kau mengatakan semua ini kepadaku? Mengapa kau sangat memperhatikan Wookie?" Tanyanya agak pelan namun masih bisa didengar Siwon.

Yang ditanya pun hanya menghela nafas. "Karena aku tidak mau melihat orang yang aku cintai harus kembali sakit hati. Apalagi disakiti oleh orang yang dicintainya. Sudah terlalu dalam luka yang aku torehkan untuknya. Sudah terlalu berat kesedihan yang harus dipikulnya. Ku mohon, jangan tambah lagi luka di hatinya itu. Jangan buat ia sedih lagi hanya karena kau."

_**Beberapa bulan kemudian...**_

HENRY POV

Aku menghela nafas. Entah kenapa rasanya pelajaran Jonghyun songsaengnim hari ini sangat membosankan. Sudah membosakan, Jonghyun songsaengnim tiba-tiba berubah jadi galak lagi. Ke mana Jonghyun songsaengnim yang tampan, keren, dan beruara emas itu? *Henry lebay*. Menyebalkan sekali! Aku pun menoleh ke arah namja yang duduk tiga barisan di samping kiriku. Dia sedang sibuk dan serius mencatat segala materi yang Jonghyun songsaengnim tulis. Aish, bagiku itu sangat membosankan. Sepertinya aku butuh refreshing hari ini. Ah ya! Aku pun segera mengambil handphone-ku dan cepat-cepat mengetik sebuah sms.

'Oppa, nanti kita jalan-jalan yuk. Aku bosen nih.'

Aku pun melirik ke arah Yesung. Beberapa detik kemudian, aku melihatnya terkejut karena handphone yang berada di kolong mejanya bergetar. Ia pun segera mengambil handphone-nya dan membalas smsku. Beberapa detik kemudian, handphone-ku bergetar.

'Mianhae, jeongmal mianhae chagiya. Tapi hari ini aku disuruh Changmin ahjusshi untuk pulang cepat. Maybe next time ok?'

Aku sedikit kecewa membaca balasannya. Aku melirik ke arahnya lagi dan dia memasang tampang menyesal. Aku pun hanya membalas dengan senyuman.

'Ok Oppa, next time you must ask me out ok?'

Send. Setelah sms-nya masuk ke hp-nya Yesung, ia langsung mengacungkan jempolnya ke arahku dan mengedip. Aish, tampan sekali. Beruntung sekali aku mendapat kekasih setampan dan sepinar dia. Aku tidak akan rela untuk ngelepasin Yesung ke yeoja lain nih #digampar zhoumi. Ok Henry Lau, sekarang fokus ke pelajaran Jonghyun songsaengnim. Bertahanlah 20 menit lagi.

00000000000000

"Oppa emang disuruh ngapain sama Changmin ahjusshi?" Tanyaku saat jam kuliah berakhir. Yesung yang sedang sibuk membereskan buku-bukunya langsung menoleh ke arahku. "Bantu bersihin rumah. Soalnya keluarganya Changmin ahjusshi mau ke rumah."

Aku hanya mengangguk. "Mianhae Henry, lain kali saja ya kita jalan-jalannya?" Aku kembali mengangguk. Yesung pun tersenyum lalu mencium bibirku, tapi hanya sebentar. Aku sedikit kecewa *author: Henry minta cium ama Mimi koala aja gih. Henry: Gak mau ah thor, entar ada tambahan adegan NC-annya lagi. Mimi-ge kan mesum. Author: *ketawa gaje*

"Bye Henry. Hati-hati di jalan." Ia pun membelai rambutku pelan lalu langsung berjalan cepat keluar kelas.

Huh, sekarang ngapain ya? Pulang ke rumah gak ada orang. Mau jalan-jalan, tapi sama siapa?

"Henry!"

Aku pun berbalik dan mendapati Key berlari ke arahku. "Kau belum pulang?" Tanyanya lalu berjalan di sampingku. "Males pulang. Lagian gak ada siapa-siapa di rumah. Mau jalan-jalan tapi gak ada temennya." Jawabku sambil memandag tampang kesal. "Gak kencan sama Yesung? Biasanya kau suka jalan-jalan sama Yesung."

"Dia udah pulang duluan. Disuruh pulang cepet sama ahjusshi-nya."

Key mangut-mangut mendengar jawabanku. "Ya sudah kebetulan juga! Aku, Onew, Taemin, Minho, Jaejoong, dan Yunho mau jalan-jalan ke Lotte World. Mau ikut?" Aku pun langsung mengangguk semangat.

"Ikut ikut!"

"Ne kajja kita temui yang lain."

NORMAL POV

Tiga orang mahasiswa dan empat orang mahasiswi fakultas arsitektur SJ University sedang makan-makan di sebuah restoran. Mereka baru saja menghabiskan sore yang menyenangkan di Lotte World yang tidak terlalu jauh dari restoran tempat mereka makan sekarang. Tujuh mahasiswa dan mahasiswi ini memang berasal dari keluarga yang mampu, jadi tak heran jika mereka memilih sebuah restoran yang cukup mewah.

"Untung aja besok gak ada tugas yang musti dikerjain." Kata seorang yeoja berambut blonde seperti jamur sambil bersandar kepada namjachingu-nya yang tinggi semampai.

"Hah, tapi besok ada pelajaran Jonghyun songsaengnim lagi, aku penasaran kenapa dia jadi bad mood gitu tadi." Jawab seorang namja bermata sipit dengan pipi seperti tofu.

"Lagi ada masalah kali sama pacarnya."

"Huh, sok tau kamu Yun."

"Yee, kan 'kali' Min. Aku juga gak tahu."

"Please deh jangan berantem di tempat rame kayak gini."

"Yunho duluan tuh!" Seru namja yang tinggi semampai tadi.

"Enak aja. Minho aja yang sewot." Balas namja yang satunya lagi.

"YUNHO! MINHO!" Seru dua yeoja –Kim Jaejoong dan Lee Taemin- yang merupakan yeojachingu dari Jung Yunho dan Choi Minho, dua namja lebay yang lagi adu mulut tadi. Dua namja yang diteriakin tadi langsung diam tapi berlanjut dengan memberikan deathglare satu sama lain.

"Aish kalian ini kekanak-kanakan banget sih." Kata seorang yeoja imut berpipi seperti mochi dengan ekspresi datar. Lalu ia melirik pasangan Onkey yang sedang bermesraan di meja sebelahnya. Ia iri melihat kemesraa pasangan itu, sementara dirinya harus sendirian tanpa sang kekasih. Yesung harus membalas ini semua, pikirnya.

"Ah iya Ry, ku lihat akhir-akhir ini kau jadi jarang jalan bareng ama Yesung. Lagi ada masalah ya?" Tanya Jaejoong sambil memandang sang yeoja berpipi mochi tadi. Lima pasang mata yang lain langsung memandang ke arah yeoja bernama Henry tadi dengan tatapan penasaran.

"Masa sih? Biasa aja tuh." Lalu ia terdiam. Memang sih, akhir-akhir ini ia dan Yesung jarang jalan bareng. Dulu pasti Yesung selalu ngajaknya jalan-jalan, walaupun sekedar makan es krim bareng di taman dekat rumahnya. Tapi, dan Henry baru menyadarinya, kalau beberapa minggu ini ia dan Yesung mulai jarang jalan bareng. Setiap ia ngajak Yesung kencan, pasti namja itu menolak. Tapi Henry tak terlalu memusingkan masalah itu.

"Tapi, bukannya aku nakut-nakutin kamu loh Ry, siapa tahu maaf ya, Yesung 'main' di belakang kamu."

Perkataan Jaejoong itu membuat mata sipit Henry membulat. Yesung selingkuh di belakangnya? Mungkin saja sih. Tapi Henry tahu, Yesung itu bukan tipe playboy seperti pacarnya Jaejoong ataupun Taemin itu #author ditendang Yunho dan Minho. Tapi kemungkinan itu pasti ada, walaupun Henry tidak terlalu mempercayainya.

Beberapa saat kemudian makanan pesanan mereka pun datang. Yunho dan Minho mulai rusuh lagi dalam memperebutkan makanan. Sekarang ditambah Onew yang ribut minta porsi ayamnya dibanyakin #dasar chickenholic. Semua teman mereka tertawa melihat tingkah ketiga bocah aneh #plak itu. Begitu pula dengan Henry, membuat ia melupakan perkataan Jaejoong tadi.

000000000000000

Pukul setengah 7 malam barulah acara makan-makan tujuh mahasiswa itu berakhir. "Kalian semua, aku pulang duluan ya. Bye." Pamit Henry kepada enam temannya. "Iya Henry, hati-hati ya di jalan." Setelah melambai, Henry pun mulai berjalan menyusuri jalanan kecil menuju Lotte World. Ia akan dijemput oleh supirnya di depan Lotte World.

Henry mengecek arlojinya. Pukul 7 malam, sudah lebih dari 10 menit ia menunggu supirnya yang tak kunjung datang. Ah macet kali ya, pikir yeoja tersebut. Ia mengedarkan pandangannya ke deretan toko-toko di seberang jalan. Pandangannya tertuju ke sebuah toko es krim di ujung jalan. Tiba-tiba ia tergiur untuk mencoba es krim yang berada di toko tersebut sambil menunggu supirnya datang. Akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk berjalan ke arah toko es krim itu.

"Selamat malam gadis manis, mau pesan rasa apa?" Tanya seorang pelayan saat Henry mendekati meja kasir.

"Hm..." Henry sibuk melihat-lihat daftar menu dan matanya tertuju kepada semangkok es krim vanilla kesukaannya.

"Aku pesan yang ini." Katanya sambil menunjuk gambar es krim yang diinginkannya. Pelayan itu pun segera menyiapkan pesanan Henry dan kembali dalam waktu 3 menit. Setelah membayar pesanannya, Henry pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling toko. Ia tengah mencari kursi kosong yang dapat ia duduki. Lalu pandangannya terhenti saat melihat sosok namja yang dikenalnya. Namja itu tengah duduk bersama seorag yeoja yang tidak ia kenal. Dengan penasaran Henry mendekati mereka berdua.

"Yesung?"

Namja yang ternyata kekasihnya itu pun langsung menoleh ke arahnya, begitu pula dengan yeoja itu.

"Hen-henry?"

Yeoja itu yang langsung mengerti keadaan langsung berdiri. "Mianhae eonni. Aku hanya teman Yesung oppa. Tidak ada maksud apa-apa. Mianhae, aku pulang dulu." Henry dan Yesung menatap kepergian yeoja itu. Lalu keduanya berpandangan. "Henry chagi, aku bisa jelaskan dulu."

Henry berusaha untuk mengatur emosinya. Ia tak mau meledak marah dulu. "Ne, jelaskanlah. Aku akan mendengarkan."

"Ia hanya teman pacarnya Kyuhyun. Tadi aku sedang membeli es krim untuk acaranya Changmin ahjusshi nanti. Lalu aku bertemu dengannya. Kami hanya mengobrol kok. Tidak ada maksud lain." Jawab Yesung sungguh-sungguh. Henry hanya tersenyum lemah mendengar penuturan Yesung.

"Gwaenchana, aku hanya terkejut. Oppa, jangan pernah tinggalkan aku, ne?" Kata Henry sambil memeluk Yesung erat. Entah kenapa untuk saat ini ia tidak ingin kehilangan Yesung, mengingat hubungan mereka yang sedikit renggang.

Sedangkan Yesung hanya bisa bergumam dan membelai punggung Henry pelan. Ia tak berani untuk berkata 'ya' karena ia tak yakin kalau ia masih bisa mempertahakan hubungannya dengan Henry.

RYEOWOOK POV

Pagi hari yang cukup cerah. Semoga menjadi hari yang cukup cerah juga bagiku. Aku pun melangkahkan kaki menuju kelasku di lantai 2.

"Kim Ryeowook. Ke sini sebentar."

Aku menoleh dan mendapati guru piket menggerakkan tangannya memberi isyarat kepadaku untuk mendekat. Aku pun dengan ragu mendekati guru piket tersebut. Setelah sampai di meja piket, beliau langsung memberiku sebuah amplop.

"Kau mahasiswi semester 3 kan? Tolong berikan ini kepada Henry Lau, kelas arsitektur 4-A. Kelasnya dengan kelasmu satu lantai kan?"

Aku pun mengambil amplop tersebut. Kelas 4-A ya? Hm... berarti kelasnya Kyuhyun dan Yesung Oppa dong? Dan Henry Lau? Sebentar, Henry Lau... omo! Dia kan pacarnya Yesung Oppa. Aish bagaimana ini? Aku takut dia masih marah gara-gara kejadian di toko es krim seminggu yang lalu.

" Eottokhae? Bisa bantu aku?"

Aku pun mengangguk pelan lalu tersenyum. "Ne songsaengnim. Akan saya antarkan ke kelasnya Henry sunbae."

"Ne, gomawo Ryeowook-ah."

Aku pun melangkahkan kakiku pelan menaiki tangga menuju lantai 2. Kali ini aku harus menaiki tangga yang berbeda dari biasanya. Aku kan harus melewati koridor kelas 4. Aish, aku takut nih. Gimana kalau dia sinis kepadaku ya? Padahalkan aku dan Yesung Oppa hanya tak sengaja bertemu. Mungkin Yesung Oppa sudah memberitahunya kali ya? Atau jangan-jangan mereka putus hanya gara-gara masalah itu? Ah ya sudah deh nanti sekalian minta maaf juga.

Sesampainya di depan kelas arsitektur 4-A, aku menyembulkan kepalaku ke dalam kelas tersebut. Malu juga kalau harus ke kelas senior sendirian.

"Cari siapa?" Seorang yeoja bermata tajam bagaikan kucing tiba-tiba menepuk pundakku. Aku terkejut dan langsung menegakkan badan.

"Eh, ini hm... aku cari Henry Lau." Jawabku buru-buru.

"Oh Henry, sebentar ya. YA HENRY LAU ADA YANG MENCARIMU NIH." Aku pun mengikuti arah pandang yeoja tersebut dan melihat Henry eonni sedang dirangkul mesra oleh Yesung Oppa. Aish, aku cemburu. Sudahlah Wookie, kata Sungmin dan Hyukkie kan kau harus bahagia melihat Yesung Oppa bahagia dengan yeoja pilihannya.

Henry pun menoleh bingung dan menghampiriku dan yeoja di sebelahku. Saat melihatku, Henry eonni tersenyum manis. Aish, cantik sekali.

"Ya ada apa?"

"I-ini tadi guru piket menyuruhku untuk memberikannya kepada sunbae." Jawabku sambil memberikan amplop putih yang aku pegang. Henry mengambilnya lalu melihatnya sekilas.

"Ne, gomawo hm..."

"Ryeowook. Kim Ryeowook."

"Ah ne gomawo Ryeowook-sshi. Aku Henry Lau, senang berkenalan denganmu." Jawabnya sambil tersenyum. Aku pun membalas senyuman seniorku itu.

"Sun-sunbae, ada yang ingin aku sampaikan." Henry langsung menatapku penasaran.

"Ne, ada apa Ryeowook-sshi?"

"Tentang seminggu yang lalu. Saat sunbae melihatku dengan Yesung Oppa di toko es krim. Maaf aku tidak bermaksud apa-apa. Aku hanya tak sengaja bertemu dengan Yesung Oppa waktu itu." Tiba-tiba mataku menangkap Yesung Oppa yang memandang ke arah kami berdua. Ia lalu tersenyum kepadaku. Sebuah senyuman tulus. Wajahku terasa hangat. Senyumannya sangat manis dan membuatku melayang. Aish Kim Ryewook down to earth!

"Ah yang itu. Tidak apa-apa kok. Aku sudah paham. Yesung sudah menceritakannya kepadaku. Tak usah khawatir Ryeowook-sshi. Tak perlu meminta maaf."

"J-jjinja? Henry tersenyum lalu mengangguk.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu saya ke kelas dulu. Permisi sunbae." Kataku lalu membungkuk dan segera pergi dari kelas tersebut. Syukurlah kalau Henry tidak marah kepadaku.

00000000000

" Ya kalian berdua! Kenapa kalian makan duluan?" Seruku kepada dua sahabatku yang sedang sibuk memakan habis makan siang mereka. Hampir setengah dari isi piring mereka sudah habis.

"Lagian kau lama banget sih datengnya. Kita kan udah keburu laper." Jawab Hyukkie lalu memakan kembali makan siangnya. Aku pun duduk di sebelah Minnie dan di depan Hyukkie.

"Kau ke mana sih? Lama banget?"

"Itu tuh si Sooman habis ngadain tes mendadak di kelasku."

"Wah seru dong. Kalau Sooman ngadain tes mendadak kan kelas serasa kayak neraka." Kami bertiga pun tertawa mendengar perkataan Minnie.

"Iya lah, mana soalnya susah-susah lagi. Ih dasar dosen aneh #plak."

Minnie dan Hyukkie kembali tertawa. Beberapa saat hening sementara kami bertiga sibuk dengan makanan masing-masing.

"Oh iya Wookie, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?" Tiba-tiba Minnie buka suara. Aku menoleh ke arahnya lalu mengangkat alisku. "Ne, ada apa?" Minnie lalu menoleh ke arah Hyukkie dan aku melihat yeoja enerjik yang mirip monyet #plak itu mengangguk ke arah Minnie.

"Begini, apa kau masih ada rasa sama Yesung Oppa?" Aku mengernyitkan dahi ke arah dua sahabatku itu. Tumben sekali mereka nanya kayak begini.

"Hm... masih gak ya? Emang mau tau banget?" Godaku kepada Minnie. Minnie memandangku kesal dan memproutkan bibirnya. Aku tertawa geli melihat ekspresi muka Minnie yang lucu.

"Sebenarnya, dari awal bertemu sampai sekarang pun aku masih cinta sama Yesung Oppa, sampai kapan pun deh. Walaupun dia sudah punya pacar, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melupakannya. He likes and addict for me." *cielah Wookie :p

"Walaupun waktu itu ia menolakmu dan memilih Henry sunbae sebagai pacarnya?"

"Di tolak ataupun di terima itu bukan masalah lagi bagiku. Yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah aku sedih saat dia menjauhiku. Padahal kan dia tahu betapa aku mencintainya. Memang awalnya aku sedih, tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Kenapa kau begitu mencintainya?" Kini giliran Hyukkie yang bertanya.

"Entah. Yesung Oppa bagaikan oksigen yang setiap saat aku butuhkan. Dia bagaikan memori indah yang akan terus ada di ingatanku, tidak akan bisa kulupakan. Aku sangat mencintainya. Sangat walaupun ia menolak cintaku."

Tiba-tiba seorang yeoja berlari dari toilet. Sempat kulihat ia melirik ke arahku. Jangan-jangan... Henry sunbae mendengar perkataanku tadi.

"Henry! Di sini."

Aku menoleh ke arah teman-temanku yang sudah duduk berkelompok di salah satu meja cafetaria. Aku pun segera menghampiri mereka dan duduk di sebelah Jaejoong.

"Yesung mana?" Tanya Key setelah aku duduk.

"Kan dia ditahan sama Jonghyun Songsaengnim."

"Oh iya."

Tadi saat aku dan Yesung mau ke cafetaria, Jonghyun songsaengnim memanggilnya. Akhirnya dengan berat hati aku harus pergi ke cafetaria sendiri soalnya kata Jonghyun songsaengnim dia bakal ngobrol lama sama Yesung. Aish apaan sih yang akan diomongin? Sepenting itu kah?

"Bagaimana hubunganmu dengan Yesung? Sudah mulai membaik?" Tanya Jaejoong.

"Hey kau berkata seperti aku baru saja bertengkar dengannya."

Jaejoong terkekeh pelan. "Ok maksudku, apakah kau sudah sering kencan lagi dengan Yesung?" Aku berpikir sejenak lalu mengangguk. "Sabtu dan Minggu kemaren kami pergi kencan kok." Jaejoong tersenyum mendengar jawabanku. "Syukurlah kalau begitu." Aku hanya mengangguk membenarkan jawabannya.

0000000000

"Begini, apa kau masih ada rasa dengan Yesung Oppa?"

Mendengar nama Yesung disebut aku langsung menghentikan langkahku dan menoleh. Tiga orang mahasiswi–sepertinya baru semester 3- sedang mengobrol dan diantara mereka ada Kim Ryeowook, yeoja tadi pagi yang mengantarkan amplop untukku. Dia juga yeoja yang waktu itu bersama Yesung di toko es krim. Penasaran, aku pun bersembunyi di balik tembok dekat toilet, namun aku masih bisa mendengar obrolan mereka.

"Hm... masih gak ya? Emang mau tau banget?" Kim Ryewook menyeringai jahil kepada temannya yang duduk di sebelahnya. Oh ya kalau gak salah kan itu pacarnya Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin.

"Sebenarnya, dari awal bertemu sampai sekarang pun aku masih cinta sama Yesung Oppa, sampai kapan pun deh. Walaupun dia sudah punya pacar, tapi tetap saja aku tidak bisa melupakannya. He likes and addict for me." WHAT? Ja-jadi... Kim Ryeowook mencintai Yesung?

"Walaupun waktu itu ia menolakmu dan memilih Henry sunbae sebagai pacarnya?"

"Di tolak ataupun di terima itu bukan masalah lagi bagiku. Yang menjadi masalah sekarang adalah aku sedih saat dia menjauhiku. Padahal kan dia tahu betapa aku mencintainya. Memang awalnya aku sedih, tapi yah mau bagaimana lagi?"

"Kenapa kau begitu mencintainya?" Giliran yeoja di depan Kim Ryeowook yang bertanya.

"Entah. Yesung Oppa bagaikan oksigen yang setiap saat aku butuhkan. Dia bagaikan memori indah yang akan terus ada di ingatanku, tidak akan bisa kulupakan. Aku sangat mencintainya. Sangat walaupun ia menolak cintaku."

Jantungku berdegup keras. Pikiranku dipenuhi berbagai macam pertanyaan. Segera aku berlari mencari seorang namja bernama Kim Yesung.

NORMAL POV

"Kau masih setia dengan Henry Lau, eh?" Seorang namja berbadan tinggi tegap berkata kepada seniornya yang sedang menyendiri di halaman belakang kampus. Sudah 7 bulan berlalu sejak ia memberitahukan namja di sebelahnya itu kalau ia adalah sepupu dari mantan pacar sang namja yang meninggal.

Kim Yesung menoleh dan mendapati Choi Siwon sedang menatapnya datar.

"Itu sama saja kau sudah melukai hati dua orang yeoja tak bersalah sejak 7 bulan yang lalu."

Yesung menghela nafas. Ini sangat sulit dan membingungkan baginya.

"Apa kau benar-benar mencintai Henry?"

Yesung hanya diam. Tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Siwon.

"Tak bisa menjawab? Bagaimana dengan Wookie? Apa kau MASIH mencintainya?" Ucap Siwon sambil memberikan tekanan pada kata masih. Yesung jadi galau sendiri. Otaknya benar-benar bingung, perasaannya kacau.

"Kau mau menjaga rahasia ini?" Siwon menoleh ke arah Yesung dengan tatapan bingung. "Rahasia apa?" Tanya Siwon balik. "Aku baru menyadarinya. Aku memang mencintai Kim Ryeowook sejak pertemuan pertama kami dan sampai sekarang. Dan aku hanya menjadikan Henry Lau sebagai pelarian."

"Hiks...Hiks..."

Yesung dan Siwon langsung menoleh ke arah sumber isakan dan seketika... mata Yesung membulat kaget.

YESUNG POV

"Kau mau menjaga rahasia ini?" Siwon menoleh ke arahku dengan tatapan bingung. "Rahasia apa?" Tanya Siwon balik. "Aku baru menyadarinya. Aku memang mencintai Kim Ryeowook sejak pertemuan pertama kami dan sampai sekarang. Dan aku hanya menjadikan Henry Lau sebagai pelarian." Jawabku akhirnya.

"Hiks...Hiks..."

Aku dan Siwon langsung menoleh ke arah sumber isakan. Mataku langsung membulat saat melihat Henry berdiri tak jauh dari kami. Air mata mulai berjatuhan dari mata sipitnya. Aku panik.

"Saatnya Kim Yesung. Ambil keputusanmu." Bisik Siwon lalu pergi meninggalkan kami berdua. Henry hendak pergi namun tangannya langsung aku tahan. Aku butuh bicara dengannya.

"Henry Lau, dengarkan aku dulu. Kau salah paham." Eh? Salah paham? Kenapa aku jadi ngomong begini?

"Kau bohong! Kau bohong tentang perasaanmu." Teriaknya histeris. Aku berusaha untuk memeluknya, namun ia segera menghindar. Aku memandangi wajahnya yang sudah basah karena air mata.

"Mainhae Henry."

"Cium aku! Kalau kau benar mencintaiku, cium aku." Aku pun terkejut mendengar permintaannya. Mampus aku! Bagaimana ini?

_Aku memang mencintai Kim Ryeowook sejak pertemuan pertama kami dan sampai sekarang._

Aku langsung melepas peganganku pada tubuhnya. Kalau aku menciumnya, sama saja aku kembali membohongi perasaanku. Sama saja aku kembali menyakiti hati Henry dan Wookie secara tidak langsung.

_Itu sama saja kau sudah melukai hati dua orang yeoja tak bersalah sejak 7 bulan yang lalu._

"Mi-mianhae Henry. Aku tidak bisa."

Tanpa kusangka, Henry tersenyum. WHAT? DIA TERSENYUM? Tapi bukan senyum kebahagiaan, melainkan senyum kecewa, sakit, dan lega.

"A-aku sudah me-menduganya. Ka-kau pasti me-memang mencintai gadis itu. Ki-kim Ryeowook. Di-dia memang se-sempurna bagimu." *kenapa Henry jadi gagap begini?

Aku terdiam mendengar pernyataan Henry. Aku semakin bersalah kepada Henry. Aku sudah membohongi gadis secantik dan sebaiknya. Aku memang benar-benar keterlaluan.

"Be-berarti mulai sekarang kita pu-putus. Gomawo sudah memberikan 7 bulan yang indah, walaupun ini hanya kepura-puraanmu. Selamat tinggal."

RYEOWOOK POV

Aku segera berlari menyurusi koridor, mencari-cari keberadaan Henry sunbae. Sampai akhirnya aku tiba di halaman belakang kampus. Aku mendapati Henry sunbae, Yesung Oppa, dan Siwon tengah berada di sana. Tiba-tiba Siwon menepuk pundak Yesung lalu meninggalkan sepasang kekasih itu. Siwon melihatku, lalu menghampiriku.

"Tunggulah kebahagiaanmu. Ia pasti akan datang. Ia pasti akan memilih yang terbaik." Bisiknya lalu mencium pipiku sekilas. Aku langsung menoleh ke arahnya namun ia sudah beranjak menjauh. Sepersekian detik pikiranku kosong. Sampai...

"Cium aku! Kalau kau benar mencintaiku, cium aku!" Aku membeku mendengar teriakan Henry. Aku mempersiapkan diriku untuk melihat kelanjutan drama scene Yenry ini #plak. Namun moment moment saat Yesung mencium Henry pun tak kunjung terjadi *wookie maunya ya -_-

Tiba-tiba Henry berbalik. Bisa kulihat wajahnya sembab karena menangis. Aku memandanginya dari jauh. Tanpa disangka ia melihatku lalu menghampiriku. Ia langsung memelukku. Ia terisak keras di pundakku.

"Mi-mianhae Ryeowook. Aku sudah mengambil orang yang kau cintai. Aku sudah melukai perasaanmu. Aku sudah menjadi penghalang bagi dirimu untuk mencintai Yesung. Mianhae."

Aku hanya bisa diam mendengar perkataan Henry. Aku merasa bersalah juga jadinya.

"Sunbae tidak perlu meminta maaf. Tidak ada yang perlu disalahkan." Kataku akhirnya. Henry melepas pelukanku lalu memegang tanganku.

"Berjanjilah padaku. Kau harus bahagia dengan Yesung. Carilah kebahagiaanmu dengannya. Kalian saling mencintai dan aku yakin kalian juga akan berakhir bahagia."

MWO? Aku dan Yesung Oppa saling mencintai? Mustahil!

"A-aku memang mencintainya sunbae, ta-tapi Yesung Oppa tidak mungkin mencintaiku." Henry menggeleng.

"Dia mencintaimu, sangat. Baiklah, aku kembali dulu ke kelas. Semoga kau bahagia dengan Yesung."

Yesung Oppa mencintaiku?

_**Sebulan kemudian...**_

YESUNG POV

Sial hujan. Bisa- bisa flu lagi nih. Percuma dong ke dokter kalo pulang-pulang kehujanan juga. Mau cari tempat berteduh juga di mana? Halte bisa juga masih jauh. Ah sudahlah pasrah pulang hujan-hujanan. Aduh, kepalaku makin pusing lagi. Efek masih flu nih. Ya Tuhan, kau tega sekali menghujani hamba-Mu yang sedang sakit ini. Kalau aku pingsan bagaimana? #derita lo

BRUUKK... Tiba-tiba aku menbrak seseorang. Akibat dari pusing yang amat sangat ini membuatku tak konsen berjalan dan akhirnya menabrak seseorang yang tak bersalah ini.

"Aduh."

Eh kok aku kenal ya suaranya? Segera aku menunduk dan mendapati Wookie terduduk di bawahku. Tubuhnya basah kuyup. Sebuah payung tergeletak terbuka beberapa senti darinya.

"Eh Wookie?"

"Yesung Oppa?"

Aku langsung mengulurkan tangaku membantunya berdiri. "Kau habis dari mana malam-malam begini? Hujan-hujanan lagi. Kalau kau sakit bagaimana?" Wookie hanya diam sambil memandangiku bingung.

"Oppa sendiri habis dari mana?"

"Dari dokter."

"Eh? Oppa sakit apa?"

"Flu. Dan sialnya sekarang kehujanan. Gak sembuh-sembuh ini mah." Jawabku bete. Lalu dengan terburu-buru Wookie mengambil payungnya lalu menaungiku dengan payungnya. Karena ukuran payung yang terlalu kecil, hanya mampu menaungiku sedangkan Wookie masih kehujanan sambil memegangi payungnya.

"Oppa kan sedang sakit. Jangan hujan-hujanan dulu. Nanti tambah sakit." Katanya lembut. Aku bergetar mendengar suara indahnya. Aku memandangi wajahnya yang hanya berjarak 15 senti dari wajahku. Tiba-tiba ia mendekat dan

CHU...

Aku sedikit kecewa karena ia hanya mencium pipiku. Kan ku kira dia mau mencium bibirku #week Oppa maunya :p

Aku membuka mataku lalu menangkap rona merah di pipinya. Dia benar-benar malu sekarang. "Mi-mianhae. Aku pulang dulu. Selamat malam Yesung Oppa." Dan ia pun berlari meninggalkanku. Aku masih membeku karena ciumannya tadi.

"YA KIM RYEOWOOK! PAYUNGMU BAGAIMANA?"

"BESOK SAJA OPPA BALIKIN DI KAMPUS. PAY PAY."

Aish dasar Kim Ryeowook. Benar-benar mirip sekali dengan Sunyoung. Ah hey chagiya, apa kau bahagia di alam sana? Apa kau masih ingat denganku? Kau merestuiku kan kalau aku jadian dengan Kim Ryeowook?

_Ne Oppa, aku senang akhirnya kau bisa bahagia... _

RYEOWOOK POV

"Mwo? Beasiswa ke Amerika?"

Taeyeon songsaengnim hanya mengangguk. Beliau menyodorkan selembar kertas kepadaku. Tertulis bahwa aku, Kim Ryeowook, mendapatkan beasiswa untuk belajar di New York University. Astaga aku tidak percaya! Ini bagaimana mimpi bagiku.

"Bagaimana Ryeowook-ah? Kau bersedia?"

"Sa-saya harus bertanya dulu kepada orang tua saja, songsaengnim."

Taeyeon songsaengnim tersenyum. "Ne, pertimbangkan lah dulu. Aku harap orangtuamu mengizinkan. Ini kesempatanmu sekali seumur hidup."

Aku mengangguk mengerti. Lalu aku pamit pulang. Beasiswa kuliah di NYU? Omo! Aku tak sabar ingin segera sampai rumah.

0000000000000

"Omo Kim Ryeowook! Eomma bangga sekali denganmu. Kau memang anak eomma yang paling pintar." Seru eomma setelah membaca surat yang kuberikan. Beliau memelukku bahagia dan aku pun balas memeluknya.

"Ne eomma. Eomma mengizinkan kan?"

Eomma-ku yang paling cantik sedunia ini pun tersenyum. "Ini kesempatanmu dan eomma tidak ingin kau menyia-nyiakannya. Benar kan Hannie?" Tanya eomma sambil menoleh ke arah appa. Appa pun mengangguk. "Ne chagiya. Kalau kau bersedia untuk belajar di Amerika, eomma dan appa juga mengizinkan." Aku tersenyum bahagia. "Gomawo eomma, appa. Saranghae."

NORMAL POV

Seorang yeoja mungil berambut cokelat sebahu menengadah menadang langit siang yang mendung dari atap SJ University. Angin dingin menerpa wajah manisnya. Rambut cokelatnya menari-nari mengikuti tiupan angin. Kampus sudah sepi karena jam kuliah sudah berakhir dari satu setengah jam yang lalu. Setelah mengurus surat kepindahannya tadi, ia memilih untuk bergalau sejenak di atap kampus.

"Hey, Wookie."

Gadis bernama Wookie itu menoleh dan melihat sang pujaan hati berjalan mendekatinya.. Wookie tersenyum melihat namja itu.

"Nih, ku kembalikan. Gomawo ya." Kata namja itu sambil menyodorkan sebuah payung.

Wookie mengangguk lalu mengambil payung tersebut. Ia kembali memutar tubuhnya menghadap balkon atap kampus. Beberapa saat hening.

"Wookie, ada yang ingin aku tanyakan."

Wookie menoleh ke arah namja di sebelahnya. Ia tersenyum manis dan menanti namja itu untuk menanyakan sesuatu.

"Apa kau masih mencintaiku?"

Wookie sedikit terkejut mendengar pertanyaan sang namja. Ia pun menghela nafas lalu memandang namja di sebelahnya dalam, penuh cinta.

"Oppa, sampai kapanpun aku tetap mencintai Oppa. Walaupun Oppa pernah menolak cintaku, menjauhi, sampai melukai hatiku, Oppa akan terus ada di hatiku. Oppa harus tahu betapa cintanya aku padamu. Aku tidak bisa melupakanmu, walaupun teman-temanku terus memintaku untuk melupakanmu. I can't forget you. I can't stand mad at you for everything."

Kim Yesung terhenyak atas jawaban Wookie. Ia masih tak menyangka bahwa gadis ini masih bisa mencintainya, setelah banyak hal jahat yang ia lakukan. Wookie benar-benar mencintainya dengan tulus.

"Berarti aku bisa mendapatkan kesempatan untuk menjadi namjachingu-mu dong?"

Namun Wookie tersenyum lemah. Ia memandang Yesung tak yakin. "Entahlah Oppa, aku bingung."

"Bingung kenapa?"

"Aku, aku mendapat beasiswa ke Amerika. Kalau kita jadian sekarang, berarti kita harus berhubungan jarak jauh. Dan aku tidak suka berhubungan jarak jauh seperti itu."

"Siapa bilang kita akan berhubungan jarak jauh?"

Wookie menoleh ke arah Yesung. Bingung.

"Aku juga dapet beasiswa ke NYU juga tau." Wookie membulatkan matanya tak percaya.

"J-jinjja?" Yesung mengangguk mantap. Dan Wookie, ia langsung berteriak kegirangan lalu memeluk Yesung erat.

"Jadi kau mau kan jadi..." Perkataan Yesung terpotong karena Wookie sudah mencium bibirnya. Walaupun awalnya Yesung terkejut karena ciuman yang tiba-tiba, ia pun membalas ciuman Wookie. Ciuman mereka terhenti saat hujan turun tiba-tiba. Keduanya kembali basah kuyup. Wookie lalu melingkarkan tangannya di leher Yesung sementara Yesung melingkarkan tangannya di pinggang ramping Wookie.

"Aku mau jadi yeojachingu-mu. Asalkan Oppa tidak akan menjauhiku lagi."

"Ne Kim Ryeowook. Aku berjanji tidak akan menjauhimu lagi. Saranghae."

"Nado Saranghae." Dan mereka pun melanjutka kegiatan berciuman tadi yang sempat tertunda. Ciuman yang begitu manis, sangat memabukan bagi keduanya. Yesung melumat bibir Wookie lembut dan dalam, seolah-olah tak akan rela untuk melepaskan yeoja manis itu untuk kedua kalinya.

_If I Can't Have You, But I Don't Want Anyone Else_

Epilog

"Oppa, boleh aku tanya sesuatu?"

Yesung yang sedang memakai sabuk pengamannya langsung menoleh ke arah Wookie. Kini mereka sedang berada di pesawat menuju New York.

"Ne chagiyaku sayang?"

Wookie langsung blushing. "Hm... kenapa waktu itu Oppa menjauhiku?" Yesung terdiam sejenak, memasang tampang befikir. "Hm... itu tidak terlalu penting. Hanya masa laluku saja. Tak perlu diingat lagi."

"Tapi..."

"My chagiya Kim Ryeowook, sekarang ini hanya ada aku dan kamu. Kita sama-sama meraih impian kita, jangan melihat dan mengingat yang sudah lalu. Suatu saat nanti pun kau akan mengetahuinya."

Wookie hendak protes namun tidak jadi karena Yesung sudah mengecup bibirnya.

"Ne, arraseo."

"Arraseo. Saranghae Wookie." Bisik Yesung pelan lalu merangkul Wookie, membawanya ke dalam pelukannya."

"Nado saranghae Yesung."

Yesung tersenyum. Untuk saat ini, biarkan ia untuk melupakan masa lalunya. Untuk saat ini, biarkan ia menikmati dunia bersama Wookie.

**-THE END-**

Huwaaaa... akhirnya selesai juga ff ini. Bagaimana? Seru gak? Bagus gak? Mianhae ya kalo kurang bagus, maklum ini ff pertama author hehehe. Terima kasih untuk readers yang sudah setia membaca ff ini dari awal sampe akhir.

Karena berhubung sudah pukul setengah 11 malam, author gak mau banyak bacot dan kayaknya author sudah terlalu lelah untuk membalas review readers. Mianhae ya readers yang sudah mereview tapi gak dibales. But author mau special thanks aja deh buat **ryeocloud, Eternal Clouds, yoyol, Cloudsoms114 **yang sudah mereview chapter 4. Gomawo yaaaa ditunggu review untuk chapter 5-nya *hahaha author kok maksud ya?*


End file.
